The Five Delirium
by Shykeiro
Summary: Helen, Nikola, John et James on ingéré une étrange toxine. D'après Will, cette toxine aurait comme propriété d'altérer leur personnalité. Comment? Aucun ne le sais, mais peu à peu, ils rendent compte, souvent au détriment de l'égo de certains.
1. Phase 1

_J'avertis toute âme sensible, ceci est un délire particulièrement délirant. Rien n'est sérieux. J'avertit aussi que les personnages ne sont pas dans leur état normal et qu'il est donc tout à fait logique qu'ils agissent un peu étrangement. Ne venez pas m'insulter ou tout autre chose, merci._

_Si quelqu'un apprécie ce délire, je pourrais toujours poster sa suite. La phase 1 étant la pire niveau délire (je crois) les autres seront sûrement plus acceptables pour la plupart d'entre vous._

_Malgré tout, ce délire est basé sur des hypothèses totalement valable à propos de la relation qu'entretenait quatre des cinq protagonistes du groupe the Five._

_Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de spoilers..._

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Délirium - Phase 1**

Dans l'une des cellules de la Cage du Sanctuaire Principal, quatre personne étaient assises autour d'une petite table. Pour agrémenter les prisonniers temporaires, la cellule avait été munie de quatre lits confortables, d'une table, de quatre commodes, de deux grandes bibliothèques et d'un miroir. Des quatre personnes, il n'y avait qu'une femme, les cheveux bruns et les yeux pétillants. Les trois hommes étaient habillés de manière distinguée à l'ancienne mode anglaise. L'un avait un sourire espiègle et moqueur, l'un une expression calme et posée et l'autre une sorte de rictus. Helen Magnus, John Druitt, James Watson et Nikola Tesla avaient été enfermés dans cette cellule pour leur bien et celui de tous. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient là, tous ensembles et pour le moment, les conversations avaient été plutôt rares, plutôt simples et tournaient souvent en rond.

-Il me semblait que tu avais les meilleurs assistants Helen? Demanda d'une voix rauque Druitt en posant son regard sur la jeune femme. Cette réunion des Cinq ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup puisque l'un des pires moments avait été Jack l'Éventreur et qu'il ne souhaitait pas que le sujet revienne sur le tapis.

-Certes, mais notre problème a quand même laissé Tesla interdit, fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire mutin.

-Et Watson? Demanda Tesla avec le même petite sourire.

Le concerné n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'hausser les épaules, essayant de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien trouvé non plus, mais connaissant tous l'intelligence qu'il possédait, ils avaient un peu de misère à le croire.

-Deux jours...soupira Druitt.

Deux jours qu'il devait supporter Tesla d'aussi près. Habituellement, ils pouvaient être à plusieurs mètres de distances, mais avec le problème qui leur avait tombé dessus, ils étaient pris dans la même cellule à chaque heure. Ce qui était l'enfer. Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à espérer de quitter ces murs fades, rétorqua Tesla en prenant un air pompeux. Druitt lui lança un regard meurtrier qu'il lui rendit. Les deux hommes se regardaient, prêts à se sauter dessus.

-Messieurs, je vous en prie, soupira Helen. Elle lança un regard à James qui haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

_-Magnus?_

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la porte de la cellule. De l'autre côté, Will se tenait droit, leur parlant par l'interphone, entrer étant beaucoup trop risqué.

-Oui Will?

_-Le poison a été identifié, il s'agit d'une menace biologique extrêmement bénigne qui ne peut vraiment pas vous tuer, mais qui a pour effet de peut-être affecter votre comportement dans les temps à venir. Son réel fonctionnement reste encore nébuleux._

Ils le regardaient tous d'une manière un peu étrange et Will aperçut une lueur qui l'interpella dans le regard de Watson. Comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire. Le profiler haussa les sourcils, se demandant que penser, mais Druitt vint mettre fin à ses réflexions en se plantant devant lui, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-Quels sont les effets?

_-Euh..._

Il hésitait, c'était clair pour les Cinq. Will n'était pas totalement sûr de vouloir leur dire réellement ce qui risquait d'arrivé.

-William...

Le ton de Druitt le fit presque déglutir. D'accord, il avait travaillé avec des criminels, mais ceux-ci n'habitaient jamais chez lui et n'avaient pas vécu il y avait un siècle de cela.

_-Ses propriétés sont considérés comme euphorique et peuvent aussi altérer vos personnalités. Il y a des possibilités d'augmenter la portée de vos émotions._

-Des altérations de quel type? Demanda Tesla sans pourtant bouger de son siège, un sourire néanmoins espiègle sur les lèvres.

_-Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment, _mentit-il, _je vais retourner à nos recherches si vous me permettez Magnus, car j'aimerais que vous puissiez sortir bientôt._

-Comme nous tous, grogna John en alla finalement se rasseoir. Helen donna la permission à Will de partir.

-Il a mentit, fit remarquer Tesla le plus innocemment du monde. Évidemment toutes les personnes présentes le savait bien que le jeune homme ne leur avait pas tout dit, mais ils avaient préféré ne pas insister, ne désirant pas réellement savoir ce qui adviendrait d'eux. Au moins, il s'agissait d'une chose bénigne qui serait certainement très rapidement réglé. Du moins il l'espérait fortement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda John se disant que s'ils pouvaient trouver quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps, il valait mieux chercher. Passer encore plusieurs jours dans cette même position à ne rien faire, ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

-La bouteille?

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Helen qui se rendit subitement compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-J'approuve.

James hocha la tête positivement après la confirmation de Nikola. Seul John resta en silence pendant quelques instants, puis un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Helen commence alors.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard mauvais, mais alla tout de même chercher une bouteille sur l'étagère. Nikola siffla d'admiration.

-Belle date.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et posa la bouteille sur la table.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de proposer ça...

-Ni à nous d'accepter de jouer, fit remarquer James en les regardant à tour de rôle, semblant extrêmement maître de la situation, malgré le fait qu'il était comme eux, enfermé dans cet endroit. Il leur cachait quelque chose.

-Tu as peur, la provoqua Nikola d'un ton moqueur.

-Jamais.

La jeune femme fit tournoyer la bouteille. Pendant quelques secondes, cette dernière fit plusieurs 360 degrés jusqu'à ce que finalement le bout de la bouteille s'arrête vers John. Tesla grogna, James sourit et les deux concernés se regardèrent un instant. Comme tout adolescent se rendant compte de l'enjeu de ce jeu, les deux adultes ne bougèrent pas de leur siège, chacun mal à l'aise.

-Dois-je vous rappeler les règles? Demanda Watson d'une voix douce. La lueur que Will avait entraperçu brillait toujours plus, mais les trois adultes, malgré leur connaissance de la personnalité de Watson, ne parvenaient pas à comprendre d'où elle venait.

Helen se leva doucement alors que Nikola se contrôlait difficilement, résistant à l'envie de se lever pour se mettre entre Druitt et Helen. Ces derniers restèrent un moment immobiles face à face, puis s'embrassèrent. Tout d'abord de façon hésitante, puis en approfondissant le contact, hérissant le poil au vampire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent tous deux pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se rendirent compte du spectacle qu'ils venaient de donner. Ils se rassirent dignement, ignorant les regards meurtriers de Nikola et ceux rieurs de James.

-Nikola, ton tour, fit la seule femme en poussa la bouteille vers le vampire.

Mauvais joueur, ce dernier la fit tourner brutalement. James la regardait tourner en se disant en son for intérieur que malgré tout, cette expérience était très enrichissante.

-C'est un jeu stupide, maugréa Nikola dans sa barbe. Il boudait. Carrément.

-Fais pas ton enfant, répliqua Helen.

-Idiot, souffla John.

-Celui qui dit c'est celui qui l'est! S'écria Nikola en pointant du doigt John au même moment que la bouteille s'arrêtait devant le même homme.

-Non.

John avait été catégorique. Nikola avait blêmit. Hors de question. Aucun des deux hommes de s'approcheraient de l'un pour ce genre de contact. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était s'entretuer. Pas s'embrasser.

-Tu as peur?

Nikola tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui souriait joyeusement. Il était calé. Pourquoi Helen réagissait-elle ainsi. Pourtant, elle avait heurter son égo, mais il n'était quand même pas pour s'approcher de John afin de l'embrasser, si?

-Un gage Nikola? Proposa James toujours aussi calme.

-Je...

La question ne se posait pas. Alors pourquoi hésitait-il? Peut-être parce que le regard d'Helen ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Un gage.

-Enlève ton veston.

Nikola ouvrit brutalement les yeux et haussa un sourcils. Quoi?! Même James et John regardaient à présent Helen, sans réellement savoir quoi penser. Celle-ci semblait tout aussi surprise que les trois autres. Ils commençaient à peine à entrapercevoir les effets du gaz qu'ils avaient accidentellement ingéré. L'engagé ôta finalement son veston, replaçant par la suite sa cravate et sa chemise correctement. La femme sourit. Le vampire lança son vêtement sur son lit.

-James, ton tour, bougonna-t-il en poussant la bouteille vers l'autre homme.

Celui-ci prit la bouteille et la fit tourner. Elle tournoya un bout puis s'arrêta finalement devant Helen. Les deux se regardèrent. Galant, James ne fit pas lever la jeune femme et se déplaça lui même. Il l'embrassa avec une douceur et une tendresse dont n'aurait jamais fait preuve aucun des deux autres hommes. Ils se séparèrent peu de temps après, chacun se souriant mutuellement. Nikola commençait à trouver tout cela très...étrange. John, puis James. Quelque chose liait les trois êtres.

-John...

Le concerné prit la bouteille et la fit tourner à son tour. Elle tourna longtemps avant de finalement s'arrêter devant Nikola. Les deux hommes eurent à nouveau une grimace de dégoût. Hors de question. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas.

-Un gage.

Nikola soupira de soulagement. Pour le moment, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il espérait ne pas avoir à s'approcher plus qu'il ne fallait de Druitt. Être dans la même pièce que lui était déjà bien difficile pour lui à supporter. S'il fallait qu'en plus il l'embrassa. Mieux valait mourir.

-Enlève ton manteau.

Cette fois, la proposition d'enlever une pièce de vêtements venait de James. John le regarda quelques instants et ne put contrôler un sourire. Sourire que seul le concerné réussit à comprendre. Quoiqu'Helen s'en doutait un peu. Seul Nikola n'avait rien remarquer, beaucoup trop occupé à bouder qu'autre chose. John se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter le vampire qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées. L'ancien meurtrier enleva lentement son long manteau noir et alla le déposer sur son lit, puis revint vers eux. Pantalon noir, chemise bleu et bretelles. James sourit. Il adorait le voir habillé comme ça. C'était différent du style menaçant qu'il avait avec ce long manteau.

-Helen.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La partie continua longtemps et deux heures plus tard, les adultes commençaient peu à peu à abandonner leurs doutes et leurs scrupules. Quelque chose changeait en eux. Ils riaient, conversaient, plaisantaient. Ils avaient l'air de quatre adolescents, même si James semblait toujours aussi calme. Au bout d'un moment donné, la bouteille, que Nikola avait fait tourné, c'était de nouveau arrêter sur John. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis s'étouffèrent de rire. James et Helen échangèrent un sourire.

-Poules mouillées! S'écria Helen aux deux hommes. Les deux la regardèrent, puis firent ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait au début de cette partie: ils s'embrassèrent. Plutôt sauvagement du à leur désir de s'entretuer, mais ils ne se séparèrent qu'après un court moment. Helen éclata de rire et James sourit.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu! S'exclama-t-elle dans un fou rire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

-Intéressant, commenta James sans pouvoir réprimer le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Les deux hommes se rassirent brutalement et boudèrent leur collègue alors que Nikola passait la bouteille à James. Alors qu'Helen essayait sans succès d'arrêter son rire, James fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta devant John. Nikola eu un sourire sadique, certain que l'un deux refuserait et que James récolterait un gage. Helen arrêta de rire, mais sourit, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

John se redressa de sa manière habituelle, sans douceur, mais avec classe. Il dépassa le siège de Nikola et vint se planter devant James. Nikola avait présentement les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, alors que John et James se regardaient en silence. Le premier se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon. Nikola les observa un instant en silence, puis porta son regard sur Helen qui souriait tendrement. Il regarda à nouveau les deux hommes, puis la femme, les deux hommes, puis la femme.

-Attendez une seconde...

James et John se séparèrent pour regarder Tesla alors qu'Helen tourna la tête vers lui.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant?

John eu un rire ressemblant à une sorte de rictus et retourna s'asseoir. Helen eu un grand sourire et James en eu un plus léger. Le vampire les regardait tous les trois, prenant finalement conscience du lien les unissant ensemble.

-Vous êtes...

-Étions, soupira James en se replaçant correctement sur son siège

-Pour l'amour de...

Il se tut, n'ayant plus rien à ajouté. Ce petit épisode semblait avoir réveiller leurs cerveaux embrumés par la toxines. Les trois concernés se regardèrent un instant, puis James se leva.

-Je vais aller au lit...j'ai l'impression que ce cher William va encore mettre quelque temps avant de trouver ce qu'il nous faut pour guérir. Bonne nuit messieurs, Helen.

Il la salua d'un hochement de la tête, puis se dirigea vers son lit. Les trois autres le laissèrent se préparer à dormir sans le regarder.

-Sincèrement...cette toxine, commença Tesla.

-Nous fait agir comme des adolescents, continua Helen.

-Effectivement, confirma John de sa voix grave.

Dans son lit, Watson eu un dernier sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.


	2. Phase 2

_Voila le deuxième volet des délires. Certains délires ont été rêvés, d'autres sont tirés d'expérience personnelle, d'autres sortent de mon imagination. Encore une fois, je tiens à rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un délire :D_

_Résumé: Dans le chapitre précédant, Helen, James, Nikola et John ont été enfermés dans une cellule d'isolement pour le bien de tous. Effectivement, d'une façon inconnue à tous, une toxine à été respirée par les quatre membres des Cinq. Will ne peut les rassurer et ils finissent par jouer à la bouteille afin de faire passer le temps. Ils découvrent peu à peu qu'il s'agit du syndrome de l'adolescence aigue. (Nom donné par Henry à ce problème.) Ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé._

_Voila la phase 2. Le caractère des personnages est censés empirer de plus en plus._

_Bonne lecture de Delirium Phase 2! :D_

* * *

**Delirium - Phase 2**

James lisait calmement assis sur son lit, dos au mur. Il lisait l'une des innombrables versions de Sherlock Holmes, esquissant parfois un sourire ou poussant quelques fois un soupir. Il en avait déjà lu plusieurs versions et il lui arrivait de ne pas aimer l'un des auteurs. Il devait néanmoins l'avouer, Conan Doyle avait fait du bon travail, mais il avait aussi ouvert un mouvement où l'on pouvait trouver certains auteurs très talentueux. Il aimait aussi « Sacrifice d'une Reine. » Bien que parfois quelques détails le laissaient interdit, il devait avouer que l'intrigue et l'idée de départ étaient plutôt intéressantes.

Nikola était assis sur son lit aussi, son regard dans le vide. Il repensait aux évènements de la veille en se demandant bien si c'était la toxine qui était derrière tout ça. Il était très probable en faites que cette petite menace biologique soit de ce genre. De celui qui altère la personnalité des gens en les retournant à un état passé. Il avait bien eu l'impression de se comporter comme un adolescent. Le comportement de ses compagnons de cellule lui disait la même chose. Donc, il n'était pas fou de croire que finalement, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient réellement responsable de ses gestes depuis trois jours.

Helen s'était assise à la table, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux, l'enroulant tranquillement autour de son doigt, puis la déroulant. Elle jetait parfois des regards vers James, regardant son évolution psychologique pendant son avancement dans le roman qu'il lisait, parfois vers Nikola qui semblait ruminer en lui-même des pensées nébuleuses. Le connaissant, il devait probablement réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette cellule. Elle finit même par poser son regard sur John. Ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient. John, James et elle.

Le premier avait préféré rester debout, appuyé contre la porte hermétiquement fermée de cette salle infernale. Ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt désagréables du à la proximité de Tesla, mais plus le temps passait, plus il sentait ses idées et sa perception changées. Ses réflexions étaient beaucoup plus innocentes, beaucoup moins meurtrières. Comme l'avait dit Nikola, ils semblaient tous se comporter comme de véritables adolescents. Tous sauf James. Il tourna son regard vers celui-ci qui lisait son roman. D'une certaine manière, il semblait aussi être revenu à sa mentalité de jeunesse, mais tout en semblant beaucoup moins atteint que les trois autres. C'était ce qui l'intriguait en faites...

-Je m'ennuie, bougonna Nikola en soupirant, faisant des cercles avec son doigt sur sa couverture.

Le silence lui répondit, mais ils étaient tous d'accord avec lui. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour passer le temps. Même Watson était prêt à lâcher sa lecture si quelqu'un venait avec une bonne idée. Il n'aurait manqué une évolution de la situation pour rien au monde.

-Vérité et conséquences? Proposa une nouvelle fois Helen avec un sourire en coin provoquant. John et Nikola la regardèrent un instant, mais James ne quitta pas son livre des yeux.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit James sans toutefois lever le regard.

-D'accord, fit Nikola en se redressa sur ses pieds et en allant s'asseoir à côté d'Helen.

-Puisqu'on a pas le choix, fit John en restant néanmoins à sa place actuelle, sans les regarder, les yeux toujours poser vers l'extérieur de la cellule. Une alarme résonnait dans sa tête, lui disant qu'il aurait du refuser, mais malheureusement, malgré tout ses efforts, il n'avait pas été capable de répondre à la négative. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce pouvait-il que la toxine aie autant de pouvoir sur leur personnalité. Comme si son côté « adolescent » souhaitait jouer alors que lui ne le voulait pas.

-Les dames d'abord, se moqua Nikola avec un grand sourire à l'égard d'Helen. Celle-ci lui rendit un regard malicieux.

-D'accord. Alors, Nikola, vérité ou conséquences?

Le vampire perdit son sourire alors que John laissait un rictus lui échapper. Pris dans son propre piège. C'était plutôt agréable à voir pour l'ancien meurtrier qui rêvait de ces rares fois où Tesla perdait la face devant quelqu'un.

-Vérité.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un véritablement, sans prendre en compte les statistiques scientifiques. Avec ton coeur et seulement ton coeur.

Nikola resta un moment en silence. Décidément elle avait de ces questions.

-Oui, souffla-t-il en regardant la table comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Même James quitta un instant son histoire pour poser les yeux sur le vampire. Cette réponse surprenait tout le monde. Bien que le détective s'en doutait énormément. Il eu un sourire en coin en revoyant un souvenir, mais resta discret.

-À toi, fit Helen au vampire.

-Bien...hum...James?

Le concerné leva la tête.

-Vérité.

Tesla réfléchit quelques instants, puis se rappela une scène de la veille. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas totalement compris ou qu'il espérait avoir mal compris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous trois?

Tout d'abord, le silence. James regarda Helen puis John, puis se concentra de nouveau vers celui qui avait posé la question. Pour sa part, ça ne lui dérangeait pas de répondre, de toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais il espérait que ça ne dérangerait pas les deux autres concernés par cette histoire.

-En faites, la question serait plus: qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre nous trois. Nous étions...proches. Très proches même.

La réponse sembla suffire à Nikola qui n'en demanda pas plus. Il lui fit un signe de tête, lui signifiant du même coup que c'était à son tour de jouer. Le détective regarda John puis Helen, se demandant lequel il devait choisir. La toxine avait un effet bien étrange sur eux et se voir ainsi, à jouer avec les trois autres à des jeux totalement futiles, ça lui laissait une sensation étrange. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre d'activités. Surtout qu'à leur réelle époque, ça aurait été perçu comme un manque total de manières.

-Helen.

La jeune femme lui fit un doux sourire.

-Vérité.

Décidément, ce choix était plutôt populaire.

-Tu te souviens en 1879?

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle hochait positivement la tête.

-C'était toi?

Un autre hochement de tête lui répondit. Il eu un petit sourire. Il en était certain. À un moment donné, il avait eu de la difficulté avec Scotland Yard a propos d'une enquête. C'était tout juste avant le cas « Jack l'Éventreur». Disons qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes. C'était une lettre anonyme qui avait sauvé sa réputation auprès du Yard.

-Merci...tu ne peux pas savoir de quel pétrin tu m'as sortit ce jour-là.

-Le plaisir était pour moi James, répondit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais laissé un ami en détresse, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi innocent que les sentiments.

Nikola et John ne s'en mêlèrent pas, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas réellement le sens de cette discussion. Helen se tourna vers John qui leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, le tour de table terminé, il fallait irrémédiablement que ça tombe sur lui.

-Vérité.

Ils avaient tous peur de prendre conséquences. Qui savait ce que leur cerveau embrumé par une toxine pouvait bien sortir comme conséquence?

-Edward Mitchell, commença-t-elle.

John eu une grimace amère comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir plus ou moins agréable qui lui avait laissé bien des regrets.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre vous.

Cet homme était entré dans le décor avant qu'il ne demande Helen en fiançailles et avant qu'ils ne sortent réellement ensemble, mais ils étaient déjà de grands amis. James détourna son regard vers son livre, ne souhaitant guère entendre la réponse. Quant à Nikola, qui n'était pas au courant de ces histoires, il regardait son rival attentivement.

-Du sexe. Rien d'émotionnel.

La façon si cru de le dire les agaça quelque peu, mais il avait répondu avec sincérité et c'était le but de ce jeu stupide. Helen soupira, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle était soulagé de savoir que l'homme n'avait eu de véritables sentiments qu'avec elle à cette époque.

-Nikola.

Le vampire se tourna vers l'assassin.

-N'oubliez pas...plus le droit à vérité maintenant, fit remarquer James de façon très innocente. Les trois se tournèrent vers lui pas très amène avec cette annonce.

-Conséquence, bouda Tesla en appuyant ses coudes contre la table et en regardant John.

-Hum...

John semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de faire souffrir celui qu'il voulait pouvoir étriper de ses propres mains. Il voulait le ridiculiser, l'humilier, mais il ne trouvait aucune idée pour pouvoir en faire un martyr. Malgré la toxine, son cerveau adulte n'était plus aussi imaginatif que celui d'un adolescent pré-pubère. Il le regardait intensément et resta plusieurs minutes ainsi. Le vampire commença à bouger sur sa chaise, nerveux sous l'intensité du regard de son rival.

-Décide Jack...lança le vampire en le provoquant, utilisant le pseudonyme donné par le Yard au meurtrier en série.

Il lui lança un regard digne de son passé.

-Agenouille-toi devant moi.

C'était sortit tout seul. Bien qu'il souhaitait depuis longtemps voir la fierté et la dignité partir du visage de cet homme, il ne s'était jamais imaginé dire à quelqu'un de se mettre sur les genoux devant lui. Par contre...au bout d'un moment donné, son cerveau accepta l'idée de dominer un dominant pur de par sa race vampirique.

Nikola eu un grognement d'outre tombe. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce que venait de lui demander Jack l'Éventreur. Justement, il avait plutôt envie de l'éventrer. James délaissa même son livre et Helen avait maintenant toute son attention vers le vampire. Ils voulaient savoir comment allait réagir l'autre. Si adulte ils auraient prit cette conséquence comme un manque d'éthique et de savoir vivre, la toxine les faisait réagir comme des adolescents et ils jubilaient de savoir ce qu'allait faire Nikola pour se défendre.

-J'attends.

Même Helen devait avouer que John avait une façon bien à lui de dominer les autres de par sa voix et sa façon de tous les regarder de haut. Mais elle savait aussi que Nikola n'était pas mauvais joueur dans ce domaine. Les deux hommes s'égalaient même.

-Selon les règles du jeu...tu n'as pas le choix, fit remarquer une nouvelle fois James, toujours présent lorsqu'il s'agissait de rappeler à tous les règles. Petite voix de la conscience dont Nikola se serait très certainement passé.

-C'est vraiment un jeu débile, soupira-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

-C'est toi qui disait vouloir jouer, dit Helen.

-Oui, mais si j'aurais su que ce serait aussi stupide...

-Cesse de faire ton gamin et obéis!

Le vampire rugit à l'ordre direct de l'assassin qui émit un rire lugubre. Les yeux complètement noir du vampire étaient tournés vers John qui avait posé une main sur ses poignards. Helen se demandait si elle devait se lever pour calmer les esprits enragés. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à le faire...

-Les garçons, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Après de longues minutes d'insultes, de mauvaise foi, de refus et de rage, Nikola Tesla n'eut d'autres choix que de s'agenouiller sans discuter devant John Druitt qui ne se gênait pas pour montrer sa joie devant cette marque de soumission. Quelques secondes seulement après que son genou fut posé à terre, il se releva vite fait et retourner s'asseoir à la table, ruminant dans ses pensés de sombres plans pour se venger.

-James...

L'interpellé leva la tête vers Nikola.

-Conséquence évidemment.

Le vampire réfléchit. James, à part toujours redire les règles, ne lui avait rien fait de réellement mal, aussi décida-t-il d'essayer de trouver quelque chose qui ne serait ni méchant, ni généreux.

-Récite tout ton dernier rapport fait au Yard en latin.

James haussa les sourcils. Certes, il connaissait extrêmement bien le latin, mais tout ça, il allait avoir de la misère. Même si ça semblait complètement généreux, il allait devoir faire un effort de grammaire, de vocabulaire et de mémoire. Il commença lentement, devenant de plus en plus assuré tout au long de son récit. Quelque fois, il sauta des phrases qui se traduisaient très mal en latin et d'autres qu'il rajoutait. À la fin, les trois étaient impressionnés par sa prestation. Il était intelligent. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

-Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait, avoua James avec un léger sourire. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Conséquence aussi.

Évidemment. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute manière.

-Montre-nous, sans cavalier, la dernière danse que tu as effectué dans le manoir de ton père.

Helen eu un sourire. Danser à deux était normal, danser seule était un peu plus gênant. Elle se leva, puis se mise à danser avec un partenaire invisible. Malgré tout, elle était gracieuse dans ses mouvements alors que les yeux de Nikola et de John la suivait avec attention. James, plus élégant, souriait devant la magnifique femme dont il était l'ami depuis plus de cent ans. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle retourna s'asseoir, un peu essouflée.

-Je vous ait épargné les mouvements que je ne pouvais faire seule, ironisa-t-elle en regardant James.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, fit James. D'entre les quatre, ils étaient très certainement les moins pires. Niveau conséquences du moins.

Helen se tourna vers Nikola.

-Récite le poème qu'un de mes camarades à l'école avait écrit pour toi. De belle façon évidemment.

Il eu un rictus peu amène. Il s'en souvenait encore. Pas parce que ça lui avait fait plaisir, mais parce qu'il n'avait jamais été autant terrorisé de sa vie. Conscient de cette deuxième humiliation, il eu un autre soupir. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Il le récita d'une façon qui le rendit très agréable aux oreilles des autres, sauf de John qui se demandait s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Il plaignait même Nikola d'avoir reçu de telles absurdités. Lorsque le vampire eu finit, il se tourna vers John.

-Vérité ou conséquence.

-Tu le sais très bien, rétorqua avec haine le concerné.

-Embrasse mes pieds.

Évidemment. Helen et James s'y attendait. John aussi d'une certaine manière, mais l'entendre lui donnait des envies meurtrières plutôt puissantes.

-----------------

Dans une salle beaucoup plus loin dans le manoir, les personnes saines de ce Sanctuaire se posaient des questions. Ils essayaient de ne pas trop regarder les caméras montrant les prisonniers, car ils savaient que parfois, les scènes étaient plutôt gênantes. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient joué à la bouteille, Henry avait tenu à fermer la caméra par respect pour la femme qu'il prenait un peu comme sa mère.

-C'est vraiment...étrange de les voir comme ça, fit Will en se demandant vraiment qui avait eu l'idée stupide d'inventer une telle toxine.

-Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé d'antidote? Demanda Henry, ayant hâte de pouvoir sortir Helen de ce problème. Surtout parce qu'elle était entouré de deux hommes qui n'avaient de cesse de lui tourner autour, mais qui au final la mettait toujours en danger. Il avait vraiment hâte de trouver une solution.

-Non pas encore. En faites, cette toxine évolue si étrangement que je ne sais même pas si je vais être capable d'en trouver un.

-Ils ne vont quand même pas rester ainsi toute le reste de leur vie? S'écria le lycanthrope, sachant surtout que sa protectrice était immortelle. Rester aussi enfantine toute l'éternité n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle désirait.

-Je soupçonne que la toxine cessera de faire effet par elle-même.

-Génial, pendant ce temps-là, nous sommes pris avec quatre adultes pas tout à fait conscients qui plongent peu à peu dans un état d'adolescence aiguë et qui ne reprendront contact avec la réalité qu'un jour inconnu de tous. Génial, vraiment.

Il émit un grognement.

-Je suis désolé Henry. Ils vont devoir rester enfermé là un bon bout de temps. Et puis le docteur l'a bien dit. Ce sont les réactions qu'il nous a décrit, il est donc tout à fait normal que l'effet soit tel qu'il l'est présentement.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris aussi de l'écouter lui?

-Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis retournèrent leur attention vers la caméra au même moment où John s'agenouillait pour embrasser les souliers du vampire.

-Je sens que Tesla mourra avant la fin de leur emprisonnement.

-Je pensais exactement la même chose.

Aucun des deux n'aurait osé traiter ainsi Jack l'Éventreur...


	3. Phase 3

_Voila le troisième volet de la série Delirium. Aucuns personnages n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de cette histoire._

_Résumé: De plus en plus tombés en adolescence, les quatre commencent finalement une partie de vérité conséquence. Ils apprennent certaines vérité, mais aussi se font humilier. Nikola, obligé de s'agenouiller devant son rival, se venge en obligeant Druitt à embrasser ses souliers. Henry et Will assistaient à tout ceci, impuissant et craignant la réaction de John. Qui est ce mystérieux Docteur les ayant obligé à leur donner cette toxine?_

_Phase 3. Pauvres eux. xD_

_Bonne lecture de Delirium 3_

* * *

**Delirium – Phase 3**

Henry et Will avaient assistés à la colère de John, l'agacement de Nikola et la patience de James et Helen qui avaient finalement tout réglé après leur avoir rappelé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu. Les choses aidant, leur côté adolescent n'était pas aussi violent que leur réelle personnalité, sinon ils auraient eu bien des misères à contrôler John. Évidemment, ils y étaient parvenus, mais il y avait un risque qu'une fois lucide, John n'en profite pour le faire amèrement regretté au vampire. Ce qui n'était ni réjouissant, ni encourageant. Ce fut James qui leur annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, le plus normalement du monde. Nikola, humilié et agacé par tous les doigts qui se tournaient vers lui, alla se réfugier sous ses couvertures sans débattre sur le sujet. John le regarda un instant avec haine, puis se dirigea à son tour vers sa couette. Helen et James se regardèrent, totalement exaspérés par un comportement aussi puéril et enfantin, puis allèrent eux aussi se coucher. Après tout, qui pouvait dire ce que le lendemain leur apporterait? Les deux jeunes hommes les regardèrent se coucher, puis quand ils furent certains qu'ils dormaient tous, allèrent eux-mêmes dans leur propre chambre. Ils auraient besoin d'énergie et de patience le lendemain.

--------

-Il faut pas le réveiller, soupira Helen aux deux hommes qui faisaient beaucoup trop de bruits. James était toujours couché dans son lit, sous des couvertures chaudes, avec une expression si sereine sur le visage qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce repos réparateur. Lui qui semblait toujours sous pression et sous inquiétude qu'un jour sa machine ne s'arrête, ça devait lui faire un grand bien. Malheureusement, c'était plutôt difficile de le laisser dormir quand les deux autres hommes, réveillés depuis peu, risquaient de faire beaucoup trop de bruit.

-Il va bien falloir qu'il se lève un jour, soupira à son tour Nikola en prenant place à la table, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-Oui, mais pas maintenant, c'est rare qu'il puisse avoir de repos.

-Et avec nous ça risque de ne pas être possible, ajouta John, voyant où voulait en venir Helen. Mais tenant tout autant qu'elle à la santé de Watson, il s'assit simplement sur son lit, n'approchant pas de Nikola, au risque de fait légèrement trop de bruit en l'éventrant de haut en bas.

-Exactement.

----

Will fut le premier à se réveiller et se dirigea expressément vers la salle de surveillance qu'ils avaient mis en place peu après leur « infection ». Évidemment, comme il le pensait, trois d'entre eux étaient déjà debout. Ça l'étonnait pas mal de voir que James dormait toujours, mais après tout, vivre avec les deux autres ne devait pas toujours être de tout repos.

-Alors, un changement? Demanda Henry en pénétrant dans la salle.

-Aucun. Bien qu'ils semblent de plus en plus atteint.

Henry soupira. Il trouvait que ça commençait un peu à aller trop loin. Ils n'auraient jamais du écouter le docteur qui leur avait demandé de faire ça.

-Big Guy s'en vient tout à l'heure. Je voulais me servir à déjeuner tout seul, mais il a assisté pour que l'on reste ici pour surveiller et qu'il viendrait nous porter à manger.

Will eu un sourire. Le valet d'Helen s'inquiétait tout autant qu'eux. Seul différence, la créature faisait beaucoup plus confiance à l'investigateur de tout ça qu'eux.

-Je dois avouer que ce que j'entends me fait plaisir. Je commençais à avoir faim et comptais sur ton retour pour pouvoir aller manger.

-Et bien maintenant c'est régler.

-Oui.

Ils tournèrent leur attention vers les caméras. James venait de se réveiller et rejoignait les autres à la table.

_-À quoi on joue cette fois?_

Encore? Will et Henry se regardèrent. À chaque fois qu'ils jouaient à un nouveau jeu, ça tournait toujours très étrangement. Peut-être auraient-ils du les enfermer chacun dans une cellule, mais le docteur leur avait demandé de les enfermés tous ensembles.

_-Dès le matin, _s'étonna James qui haussa les sourcils perplexe.

Helen eu un sourire. La toxine semblait faire effet beaucoup plus rapidement sur elle que sur les autres. Peut-être parce qu'elle était celle qui avait le plus besoin de se détendre de tous.

_-Pourquoi pas? De toute façon nous sommes toujours enfermés dans cette cellule. Il vaut mieux je crois essayer de passer le temps que de se morfondre. N'ai-je pas raison?_

D'une certaine manière, les deux hommes derrière les caméras devaient avouer qu'elle avait raison. Qui aimerait rester enfermé sans rien pouvoir faire? Au moins ils étaient quatre et pouvaient donc penser à quelques jeux pour passer le temps. Pourtant, ils étaient inquiets, parce qu'avec tous les jeux qu'ils avaient joués pour le moment....c'était inquiétant.

_-Oui mais à quoi? _Gronda Nikola qui gardait un piètre souvenir de la veille, et ce, même si John avait embrassé ses souliers.

Bonne question. Will et Henry attendaient la réponse d'Helen. Après tout, c'était toujours elle qui trouvait les jeux. Plutôt surprenant d'ailleurs qu'une femme aussi sérieuse sorte des jeux aussi étranges.

_-J'avais penser à Marco Polo._

Tous furent plus que surpris par cette proposition alors que les deux surveillants imaginaient le pire.

_-Ça se joue pas dans l'eau habituellement, _fit remarquer John dont la toxine faisait effet moins rapidement que celle dans Helen, mais plus rapidement que celle des deux autres.

_-Effectivement, mais je trouvais original d'en changer les règles et de jouer dans un endroit aussi restreint. Étant donné toutes vos capacités, ce sera d'autant plus compliqué._

James et elle serait donc défavorisés dans ce jeu étant donné que John et Nikola avait la vitesse et eux non.

_-Il me semble que le jeu ne sera pas équitable, _fit remarquer James en regardant Helen. Il s'agissait d'une expérience si enrichissante. La toxine ne faisait effet que très lentement dans son organisme déjà habité par deux produits chimiques garantissant sa survie.

_-C'est justement ce qui est drôle Jimmy!_

Henry et Will n'étaient pas du tout d'accord avec elle.

------

-Si tu le dis, fit James pas très convaincu.

-Je suis d'accord pour jouer, fit John sans émotions.

-Moi aussi...soupira Nikola qui sentait plutôt qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Alors je n'ai pas le choix de suivre, décida James avec un petit sourire sur le côté.

-Tant mieux! S'écria Helen, contente de voir qu'ils allaient encore jouer à un jeu très intéressant et surtout très amusant. Elle se sentait bien.

-Alors qui commence, fit une nouvelle fois James.

-Le plus jeune.

Tous se tournèrent vers John qui soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, c'était lui le plus jeune, car si eux avait survécu grâce à leur immortalité, lui il avait voyagé à travers le temps et l'espace, ne vieillissant que très peu.

-Donc...il faut attacher un bandeau sur tes yeux, fit James avec un sourire qui lui fit rendu par l'Éventreur. Helen eu un rire et Nikola ne comprit rien.

-Avec plaisir, répondit John avec le même sourire.

James s'approcha de lui et attacha un bandeau sur les yeux de l'Éventreur, essayant de ne pas sourire, de ne pas rire et de ne pas réagir. Difficile. Vraiment.

-Tu connais les règles? Lui murmura James dans son oreille.

-Absolument.

James le fit tourner quelques tours sur lui-même et s'enfuit pour être loin de lui. L'adrénaline de la bête traqué se fit sentir dans les trois personnes qui voyaient encore. La chasse était ouverte.

-Marco?

-Polo! Répondirent en chœur les autres.

John se dirigea vers la voix d'Helen qui avait entendu le plus clairement. La jeune femme se déplaçait doucement de l'autre côté, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. La salle était presque silencieuse. John sentait quelques frôlements par-ci par-là. Parfois quelqu'un s'accrochait le pied dans un meuble. Il eu un sourire. Tout ceci, malgré son aveuglement, était plutôt comique à vivre.

-Marco?

-Polo!

La voix un peu exaspéré de James lui était parvenu très proche. Il avait dit « Marco » au bon moment donc. Il se retourna rapidement. James put l'éviter, mais ne put éviter la chute qu'il fit dans le lit en arrière de lui. John se posa doucement sur lui, « l'attrapant » donc comme il le fallait dans les règles. Il le toucha un peu, cheveux, visage, chemise, etc.

-James, devina alors John même s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus qu'évident. Il s'était seulement trouvé une excuse pour atterrir ainsi.

-Bravo...tu pourrais te lever maintenant? Fit la doux voix de James avec un sourire dans la voix. L'éventreur se redressa un peu chancelant, ne voyant rien, l'équilibre étant donc un peu moins fort qu'avec les yeux à découvert. James se leva à son tour, faisant couiner le lit et alla détacher le bandeau.

-----

-Sincèrement...ils sont pas croyables, fit Will en mangeant une toast.

John attacha le bandeau sur les yeux de James et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui ne parvint pas jusqu'aux micros. Si Helen éclata de rire et Nikola fit les gros yeux, les deux surveillants ne comprirent pas.

-Ils me font peur plus exactement, ajouta Henry sans savoir s'il avait encore faim ou pas.

-----

Les yeux aveugles, James fut un peu bousculé par John qui le fit tourné sur lui-même afin de le déstabiliser. Lorsque son ami arrêta enfin, l'homme était légèrement étourdit et ses joues portaient encore les traces de la gène qui l'avait pris après le murmure de l'Éventreur.

-Moins vite la prochaine fois John...se plaignit James en chancelant un peu. Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

-Bon...Marco?

-Polo!

Ne pouvant retourner vers John se situant très près de lui -c'était une règle du jeu- il se dirigea plutôt vers la voix d'Helen, mais celle-ci lui échappa sans difficulté. Évidemment, il n'était pas le plus avantagé, car même si son exosquelette lui permettait de marcher, il n'avait plus la même agilité qu'autre fois. Il referma donc ses bras sur du vide, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Il entendit le rire étouffé de Tesla, puis le gémissement de douleur de Tesla lorsque John lui écrasa le pied pour défendre la dignité de James.

-Pardon...des effets secondaires du bandeau, s'excusa John avec un sourire sadique que James ne vit heureusement pas.

-Messieurs, le but du jeu est de rester silencieux, soupira Helen en reculant lentement afin d'éviter une nouvelle fois James.

-Oh continuez de parler, c'est très agréable de vous entendre, se moqua James qui se rapprochait non pas d'Helen, mais de Nikola, et ce, sans le savoir. Le dit vampire se reculait, ne souhaitant guère se faire tripoter par James. Évidemment, c'était seulement une façon de deviner qui l'on attrapait, mais...à voir comment John avait « deviné » que c'était James, il n'avait pas le goût d'être victime de complot ménager.

-Marco?

-Polo!

Nikola avait répondu à contrecœur, James étant rendu beaucoup trop proche de lui maintenant pour l'éviter. James commença par toucher ses épaules. Évidemment, il savait de qui il s'agissait, mais son esprit embrumé par la toxine voulait le taquiner et le faire craquer. Il monta à son visage, toucha ses cheveux, ses joues, son nez, ses oreilles, descendit vers son cou, puis ses épaules à nouveau. John et Helen voyait que le vampire se retenait de gronder. James descendait toujours quand Nikola se recula brusquement, perdit pied et s'écroula sur le sol.

-Ça va, c'est moi, t'as gagné! Gronda-t-il amèrement, se relevant sans trop de mal alors qu'Helen et John éclatait de rire. James ôta son bandeau avec un sourire. Nikola montra les crocs.

-Approche.

Méfiant, Nikola s'approcha, boudeur. James lui attacha le bandeau sur les yeux, le fit tourner sur lui-même, puis s'enfuit, mais le vampire n'avait qu'une cible. Il ne fallut pas grand temps pour la trouver. Il l'agrippa par les hanches et la tira vers lui.

-Helen, susurra-t-il à son oreille alors que John grognait à son tour.

-Trouvé, murmura-t-elle, amusé. Elle lui détacha doucement son bandeau.

James retint John par le bras alors que ce dernier était sur le point de sauter sur Nikola. Il ne supportait pas que ce vampire soit proche d'Helen. Il ne le supportait pas. Le vampire banda les yeux de la jeune femme, puis la fit tourner doucement. Ensuite, il s'enfuit rapidement. Helen commença à chercher les garçons.

-Marco?

-Polo!

-------

-Ils trichent, fit Henry.

-Effectivement, confirma Will avec néanmoins un sourire sur les lèvres.

Les trois hommes s'étaient placés à différents endroits totalement inaccessible et admiraient avec plaisir Helen Magnus les recherchant, ses yeux cachés par un bandeau. Elle allait chercher longtemps...


	4. Phase 4

_J'avertis dès maintenant toute personne un minimum sensible aux bonnes manières, je vous déconseille de lire ce délire pour la quatrième fois._

_N'oubliez surtout pas que c'est justement un délire et que si vous n'aimez pas...ben lisez pas quoi xD Je sais même pas ce que vous faites ici si vous n'aimez pas ça._

_Il y a à la fait un cliché tout à fait banal je le sais très bien, mais il est là parce qu'il est là. Je ne suis pas accro à ce genre de chose, mais étant donné que ça fitait bien, je ne me suis pas gênée. Ce texte ne présente aucun de mes avis ou opinions personnels, mais plutôt une preuve que l'imagination peut être parfois bien étrange._

_Ne lisez pas avec en tête l'idée du sérieux et du vraisemblable._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Sanctuary ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

**Delirium-Phase 4**

John et Helen s'embrassaient dans un coin, au grand malheur de James et Nikola qui se seraient grandement passé du bruit produit par « leur fusion buccale ». Un jour avait passé depuis leur partie de Marco Polo et leurs personnalités s'étaient encore plus désagrégées d'adulte à adolescent. Les deux sangsue dans le fond de la cellule en étaient une preuve irréfutable. Jamais John ou Helen n'auraient fait preuve d'un tel manque de manières dans leur démonstration d'amour. Surtout en public. Les deux hommes cherchaient désespérément à trouver un jeu ou quelque chose à faire qui ferait fondre la colle entre leurs deux corps. En regardant Nikola, James voyait parfaitement que le vampire n'appréciait pas tellement cette scène. Il pouvait comprendre, n'étant pas plus enthousiaste que lui.

-On pourrait pas jouer à quelque chose...soupira Nikola. Après tout, c'était toujours Helen qui trouvait les jeux. Ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt inquiétant étant donné ce qu'elle trouvait comme divertissement afin de passer le temps.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupés? Rétorqua John sèchement, un bras autour du corps d'Helen qui était embarqué sur lui à moitié.

-On s'ennuie.

-Et bien passez le temps, répliqua une nouvelle fois John en sous-entendant bien des choses. James et Nikola se jetèrent un coup d'oeil.

-Non merci, fit Nikola. Sans rancune James.

Le concerné haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'était pas vexé.

-Ça vous dérange tant que ça? Demanda Helen.

James se redressa et se dirigea lentement vers eux. Il demanda galamment à Helen de lui céder la place, ce qu'elle fit au plus grand étonnement de Nikola qui était complètement largué dans cette situation. James embrassa à pleine bouche l'autre adolescent, imitant parfaitement le vacarme précédant.

-Ça va, je pense que j'ai compris, avoue Helen commençant elle-même à être agacé par le bruit.

---

Will et Henry se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, consternés. Leurs aînés étaient bons pour l'asile.

-Je commence à trouver qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée.

-Je crois qu'il est un peu trop tard pour y penser, fit remarquer Henry alors que James se séparait de John.

---

-Jeu! S'écria Nikola en les rejoingnant en sautillant.

Helen eu un petit sourire en coin.

-Attends, je cherche.

James se rassit un peu plus loin, tout de même embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Premièrement, la toxine l'empoisonnait beaucoup moins que ses comparses et il avait encore quelques moments lucides. En les voyant agir, il ne regrettait rien du tout. Il eu même un sourire à l'engouement de Nikola pour les jeux. Même s'il se faisait humilier souvent, le vampire semblait passer au travers ces épreuves.

-La tague barbecue!!! lança Helen victorieuse en faisant sursauter tout le monde sans exception. Même les surveillants derrière les caméras ne s'étaient pas attendu à une exclamation aussi forte.

John haussa les sourcils, James eu un sourire et Nikola sautilla de joie. Quant à Helen, elle se dandinait sur place, extrêmement impatiente de commencer à jouer.

-Pour! Cria Nikola.

-Pour, fit James avec un sourire.

-...

John haussa les épaules. Helen prit ça pour un consentement.

-Aller, on se sépare tous dans un coin de la salle.

---

-Une chance qu'on leur a tout de même donné une grande cellule, dit Will dont le visage se décomposait à chaque minute. Voir son mentor aussi juvénile était nouveau et assez effrayant.

-Je me doutais que ça finirait comme ça, alors j'ai tout prévu, expliqua Henry qui commençait à douter que le docteur eut des sentiments sains lorsqu'il leur avait demandé ce service.

-Ils sont complètement givrés, firent-ils en choeur.

---

Dès qu'ils furent tous prêt, Helen les regarda à tour de rôle. Vu qu'elle était une femme, elle prit le droit de choisir celui qui serait la tague pour le premier tour de jeu.

-John.

Le concerné enleva son manteau, au grand bonheur de James, puis le déposa doucement sur un lit quelconque.

-Salis pas mes choses avec les tiennes! Grogna Nikola qui était le propriétaire du dit lit quelconque. L'Éventreur ne lui jeta même pas un regard et se positionna à nouveau correctement.

-Prêt tous? Demanda-t-il pour au moins leur laisser le temps de courir avant de se lancer après eux. Ils allaient tous devoir zigzagué entre les meubles, mais un chance, ils étaient tous ordonnés , ce qui excluait d'éviter de se casser quelque chose dans un désordre de linges. Ils hochèrent tous la tête et la chasse commença.

---

-Je suis content que ça ne les visait qu'eux au final, fit remarquer Will en les regardant s'éparpiller dans leur cellule.

-Dis-toi que si c'aurait été nous, ils seraient en train de parier sur les vainqueurs, de rire de nous et même d'empirer les choses.

-C'est aussi à ça que je pensais.

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire. Maintenant ils avaient le contrôle et le pouvoir.

---

John prit en chasse Helen qui partit comme une gazelle. Elle sauta par-dessus une boîte, il sauta par-dessus une chaise. La jeune femme eu un sourire. Elle avait eu la brillante idée de ne pas mettre de jupe cette journée-là et elle avait très bien fait même. John était rapide, mais Helen était agile. Aussi la course se fit plutôt longue. Les deux hommes évitaient de leur mieux les deux coureurs, mais leur assiduité s'amenuisait étant donné qu'ils ne croyaient pas être menacés par l'homme. Au bout de quelque temps, agacé par son échec, John fonça sur Nikola, le plus proche de lui, et l'embrassa. Surpris, le vampire n'eut même pas le temps de ciller. Quand l'Éventreur le lâcha, il vacilla sur ses jambes, puis cligna des yeux.

-C'est toi la tague, fit John et repartant dans la direction opposée.

-J'avais remarqué, grogna-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Soit il allait finir par vomir soit il allait finir par tuer cet être abominable.

Son regard devint complètement noir alors qu'il s'élançait vers Helen. Il apparut derrière elle et l'embrassa avec fougue.

-Tu as triché! Lança James.

Nikola se sépara de la jeune femme et se tourna brutalement vers James.

-Comment ça j'ai triché?

-Tu as utilisé tes dons pour courir, lui expliqua l'adolescent calme avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais je n'y peux rien moi si je cours comme ça! Protesta-t-il en mauvaise joueur, pas content du tout qu'on le lui fasse remarquer. Il n'avait pas triché. Ça ne lui tentait pas d'être la tague, alors il voulait le reléguer à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais c'est de la triche, appuya John.

-Non j'ai pas triché!

-Si.

-Non!

-Si.

-Non!

-J'ai dit si.

-J'ai dit non! Non! Non! Non!

Il battit l'air de ses bras, forcément agacé et en colère. Will et Henry éclatèrent de rire.

-Ça suffit les garçons, fit Helen en retenant un fou rire.

-Mais il ne veut pas avouer qu'il a triché, se plaignit John en mettant la main sur son poignard. Dois-je utiliser un argument plus convainquant?

-Non, range ça.

L'adolescent regarda l'adolescente pendant un moment, ne sachant pas trop s'il allait obéir ou désobéir. En voyant les regards d'Helen et de James, il rengaina ses poignards, se disant qu'au pire, il pourrait utiliser ses poings ou son corps pour faire mal au vampire.

-JE N'AI PAS TRICHÉ!!!!!!

-Si.

Nikola eu un cri de rage.

---

Will baissa subitement le volume alors qu'Henry s'était bouché les oreilles. Si le son était normal dans la cellule, le cri reprit par les haut-parleur était d'un volume beaucoup trop élevé.

-Il est malade!

-Non je dirais plutôt mauvais joueur et mauvais perdant, soupira Henry en débouchant ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais aimé le vampire, mais là, c'était pire.

-C'est ce que je dis.

-Pas très analyse psychologique cette analyse.

-Je ne peux pas analyser correctement un sujet dont les résultats analytique son biaisé par le fait qu'une toxine change complètement toute sa personnalité.

-Si tu le dis....

---

-Pour régler le problème, je suis la tague, ça va à tout le monde?

-M'ouais, grommela Nikola en s'éloignant d'un John plutôt menaçant.

-Il a triché, il serait pas supposé avoir un traitement de faveur.

Helen les regarda en soupirant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour contenter tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait indubitablement contenter les deux hommes en même temps.

-Un gage? Suggéra James, sortant comme toujours, des commentaires qui semblaient extrêmement réfléchit pour un adolescent.

Les trois se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je suis d'accord, fit John.

-J'approuve, fit Helen à son tour.

Le concerné baissa la tête, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix de prendre un gage et que ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui déciderait.

-J'ai une idée, s'écria Helen en s'élançant vers les placards. Elle en sortit deux sacs qu'elle lança à Nikola.

Le vampire déglutit, il avait beaucoup trop peur de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le sac pour l'ouvrir.

-Derrière le paravent avec moi, ajouta Helen. Tout de suite!

Le pauvre vampire obéit et disparut avec la jeune femme derrière le paravent. Les deux autres hommes regardaient l'endroit qu'ils utilisaient tous pour se changer habituellement, avec une lueur inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'Helen préparait. La question était la même dans toutes les têtes, même celles des deux surveillants.

-Non il est hors de question que je porte ça! S'écria Nikola en faisant sursauter James et John.

-C'était à toi de ne pas tricher.

-Mais je n'ai pas triché!! Je cours comme ça, que veux-tu que je te dise?

-Tu es obligé.

-J'ai dit non!

John eu un grand sourire triomphant, bien content que quelque chose vienne finalement humilier Nikola une troisième fois. James était tout simplement curieux et les deux surveillants aussi.

-Tu es mignoooooooooooooooon!

Ce cri digne d'une adolescente pré-pubère fit éclater de rire Will et Henry alors que James souriait.

-Pas vrai.

Nikola avait subitement une toute petite voix gênée qui agrandit le sourire de Watson.

-Sors maintenant!

-Non!

-Sors!

-Non!

Helen le poussa brusquement à l'extérieur du paravent. Le vampire fonça presque dans la bibliothèque, mais n'osa pas se retourner. Même si l'adulte en James était toujours lucide, il éclata de rire. C'était tellement cliché que ça en devenait drôle. John aussi partit à rire, se méritant un regard noir de la part du vampire.

-Je vais te tuer.

Nikola, le visage grognon, n'avait plus rien de menaçant maintenant que des oreilles et une queue de chat l'avantageait soigneusement.

---

-Victoire! S'écria le loup-garou, bienheureux de voir son rival mythique ridiculisé de la sorte.

-D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ça? Demanda Will les yeux exorbités et surpris qu'Helen eut sa en sa possession. Décidément, ils allaient de surprise en surprise.

* * *

_Tague qu'est-ce: Une personne est choisit au hasard. Elle devient alors la "tague". Elle doit courir après les autres joueurs afin de les toucher et ainsi les faire devenir la tague. Il n'y a pas de réel gagnant, c'est un jeu infini pour se défouler. La tague change à chaque fois que celle l'étant en touche un autre._

_Le dérivé: tague barbecue, constitue à embrasser au lieu de toucher..._


	5. Phase 5

_Bonjour une nouvelle fois encore. Sincèrement, dois-je rappeler que si vous êtes sensibles ou autre vous n'avez aucune affaire ici. Non sérieusement, c'est un délire depuis cinq phase, si vous continuez de lire c'est que vous devez être solides. Donc restez je vous aime._

_Avez-vous quelqu'un une idée de qui est à l'origine de tout ce bordel? Je te un biscuit à celui ou celle qui trouvera._

_Bonne lecture._

_Sanctuary n'est pas à moi. Une chance d'ailleurs...sinon les acteurs voudraient me pendre._

_Encore bonne lecture._

* * *

**Delirium – Phase 5**

-C'est vraiment pas drôle, chignait toujours Nikola alors que les autres avaient toujours un léger sourire en coin sur son visage.

Helen sautillait en arrière, semblant extrêmement heureuse de voir Nikola en mignon petit chat. Elle l'enlaça par derrière.

-Tu es mignon, susurra à son oreille, le faisant rougir subitement. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

John eu un grognement. James qui était à côté de lui, s'approcha lentement et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille aussi.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas jaloux. Les oreilles de chat ne te sied pas du tout.

John le regarda un instant, puis se calma. James avait tout à fait raison. Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver avec des oreilles de chat. Finalement, il préférait laisser ce boulot à Nikola. Il redevint donc extrêmement calme, ne souhaitant pas qu'une idée tordue n'effleure les pensées d'Helen sur son propre cas. Il souhaitait éviter cette sorte d'humiliation.

-Je dois avouer Nikola que ça te fait très bien, avoua James avec un petit sourire. Le vampire grogna dans sa direction. Il ne trouvait pas ça drôle lui.

-Je peux les enlever?

-Non, tu pourras les enlever quand nous irons nous coucher, fit Helen victorieuse sur les trois hommes. Elle pourrait leur faire n'importe quoi malheureusement.

Nikola eu un gémissement désespéré.

-C'est pas juste.

-Tu n'avais pas qu'à pas triché.

-Mais j'ai pas triché, grommela le vampire qui en avait marre qu'on le prenne pour un mauvais joueur. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il était.

-On ne retournera pas dans ce sujet, Nikola a été puni, rappela James en venant une fois encore s'incruster dans la conversation au bon moment.

-Merci James...renifla Nikola qui en avait déjà marre. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés, ils étaient tous sur lui. Si adulte ça ne lui faisait rien, il en était de plus en plus blessé à mesure que sa personnalité dégradait vers l'adolescence.

---

Will fronça les sourcils alors qu'Henry éclatait de rire.

-Tu vois ce que je vois?

-Si tu vois un pauvre petit vampire qui se sent rejeté, oui je vois, répondit Henry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

---

Les oreilles de Nikola frémirent et se baissèrent contre sa tête. Helen partit d'un fou rire très féminin, John eu un rire moqueur et James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ne comprenant pas, Nikola le prit mal et se changea instantanément en vampire, son regard complètement sur les autres. Malheureusement, accoutré de la sorte, il ne faisait plus peur à personne. Les oreilles avaient suivit et s'étaient collés contre la tête du vampire. Ce dernier finit par se voir dans un miroir et redevint humain, les sourcils froncés.

-Je peux savoir comment des accessoires...bizarres...peuvent faire ça?

-Il s'agit d'un procédé...je dirais ingénieux, commença James, attirant tous les regards surpris vers lui, sauf celui d'Helen. Les oreilles sont fait d'un matériel réagissant aux hormones. En colère, surpris, joyeux, ou excité sexuellement parlant, le corps sécrète des hormones invisibles. Tu es en colère...les oreilles réagissent à ce que tu sécrète.

Ce qu'il dit les laissa tous sans voix. Encore une fois sauf Helen qui se contenta de faire un grand sourire. John préféra ne pas se poser de question alors que Nikola avait la bouche grande ouverte.

---

-J'ai...peur...carrément. Ils me fichent la frousse.

Will se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il était d'accord.

---

-D'ailleurs, commença Nikolas en se tournant vers Helen. Comment ça se fait que tu aie ce genre de choses.

Deux personnes détournèrent le regard d'un même mouvement. Helen...et James. John eu un sourire étrange et Nikola...Nikola rêva soudainement qu'il disparaissait de cette salle afin de ne plus jamais y revenir. Il voulait sortir. Ne plus être approché par aucun d'entre eux. Il se recula jusqu'à la fin de la cellule et fut arrêté par le mur. Il les regardait...il voulait partir!

-Tu ne voulais pas jouer à un jeu? Lui rappela Helen avec un sourire mutin.

-Je n'en suis plus très certain...déglutit-il en augmentant la joie de John qui jubilait devant cet vulnérabilité. Quoi demander de mieux? Son pire rival était humilié. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre sur la chose.

-De toute manière, intervint James, nous ne pouvons aller nul part, alors autant mieux s'amuser et faire passer le temps. Le jeune William et Henry devraient sûrement trouver une solution tôt ou tard.

---

-Mais oui...comme si c'était aussi simple, grogna Henry, j'aimerais bien l'y voir moi.

---

-Une idée de jeu? Fit d'une toute petite voix le vampire qui avait un peu peur de la suite des évènements. Après tout, il lui était très clair que tout se réjouissait de l'humiliation qu'il subissait de jours en jours avec cette fichue toxine. Comme si tous en profitaient pour se venger de lui de la plus cruelle des façons.

-Pas encore, mais ça va venir, assura-t-elle en regard Jack pendant quelques instants.

James eu un sourire et se rassit sur le bord de son lit, prenant le bouquin qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé depuis la dernière fois: Le sacrifice d'une Reine. Nikola se dirigea vers Helen et John vers James. L'Éventreur s'installa à côté de son ami, se décalant un peu vers l'arrière afin de pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule. Quant au vampire, il s'était approché de la jeune femme par curiosité et parce qu'elle était la seule en qui il avait confiance entre tous.

-Tu étais obligé de me donner ces oreilles? Demanda Nikola en s'arrêtant à ses côtés. Il semblait beaucoup moins enfantin que quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se tourna vers lui et eu un sourire en coin. La lueur qu'il remarqua dans son regard le fit déglutir à nouveau.

-Je peux t'assurer Niko qu'il s'agissait de la chose la moins pire que je pouvais trouver dans cette armoire.

Le vampire eu un mouvement de recul qui la fit éclater de rire.

-Tu blaguais là j'espère...

-Pas du tout.

Nikola se tourna vers James qui avait lancer cette dernière réplique sans même lever le regard de sa lecture. Le vampire fronça les sourcils, se disant que plus la situation dégénérait, plus elle devenait bizarre. Il allait finir par devenir agoraphobe avec eux autour de lui. Ou du moins...Cinquophobe...

-Vous êtes...impossible...

James et John eurent un sourire pendant leur lecture alors qu'Helen tapota gentiment son épaule avec un regard compréhensif. Comme lorsqu'on rassurait un enfant. Il eu un grognement.

-J'ai trouvé!

Il sursauta. Les deux autres n'eurent aucune réaction.

-Jack a dit!

John leva lentement, vraiment lentement son regard vers Helen. James n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour ressentir le message que voulait transmettre l'homme derrière lui à la jeune femme. L'atmosphère qui devenait électrifiée en arrière était suffisante pour le mettre sur la voie. Jack...John était de très, mais de très mauvaise humeur. C'était une blague qu'il n'avait pas apprécié.

-Aller, tout le monde debout! Ordonna-t-elle sans faire attention à John et son regard meurtrier.

James délaissa sa lecture et sauta sur ses deux pieds, obligeant donc, de ce fait, John à le suivre également. Nikola se plaça avec eux, essayant d'oublier qu'il portait une passe avec des oreilles de chats réagissant aux hormones et une ceinture où était accrochée une queue de chat qui heureusement restait immobile...

-Donc...Jack a dit...

Entre temps, John lui envoya un autre regard noir.

-Souriez!

Nikola eu un sourire qui fit presque fondre Helen (les oreilles de chat aidant beaucoup), James eu un sourire extrêmement doux et John eu une espèce de rictus bizarre. Helen se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire. Elle prenait la tête de ce jeu, mais pourtant aucun des hommes ne semblaient se plaindre. Elle choisissait tout depuis le début. C'était comme ça.

-Jack a dit...

Décidément, John aimait de moins en moins ce jeu.

-sautez à cloche pied!

Gardant leur sourire, les trois hommes commencèrent à sauter à cloche pied.

-Jack a dit d'arrêter de sourire.

Les trois hommes arrêtèrent instantanément de sourire, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle du côté de John dont le sourire faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

----

De l'autre côté de la caméra, les deux hommes étaient pliés en deux. À l'annonce du jeu, ils avaient sourit, mais dès que ça avait commencé, ils avaient rigoler, puis le rire s'était fait plus prenant. Ce n'était pas rien de voir trois des plus célèbres hommes de l'histoire jouer à un jeu des plus ridicules, tout ça commandés par une femme.

_-Jack a dit...mettez une main sur la tête._

Henry et Will regardèrent avec amusement les trois hommes obéirent à Helen.

_-Jack a dit...arrêtez de sauter._

Les deux hommes se demandèrent pourquoi Helen leur demandait d'arrêter alors que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle. C'est lorsqu'ils virent James vacillé qu'ils comprirent. Après tout, même si son caractère était adolescent, James devait toujours compté sur son appareil et son exosquelette pour rester en vie et debout. Valait mieux effectivement ne pas trop lui demander d'efforts. John regarda son ami inquiet, mais James lui lança un sourire rassurant. Il allait bien. Du moins c'était ce que croyait remarquer Will. Mais il avait aussi remarquer que Watson avait la capacité de bien cacher ses émotions.

_-Jack a dit...mettez un doigt sur le nez._

Henry et Wil voyaient très bien à quel point même la meneuse faisait des efforts gigantesques pour ne pas éclater de rire au visage de ces pauvres joueurs qui n'avaient pas demander un jeu aussi débile. Quoique, songea Henry, dans leur état, ils ne pouvaient sûrement pas s'en rendre compte.

_-Jack a dit...tirez la langue._

Une chance que les hommes étaient de dos, mais à voir l'expression faciale qu'avait Helen, ils se doutaient bien que ce n'était pas sans charme comme tableau. Will remarquait même que le regard d'Helen s'arrêtait souvent sur Nikola.

---

Helen le trouvait trop mignon. Avec ses oreilles de chat et sa queue, Nikola était tout simplement mignon. La langue sortit, une main sur la tête et un doigt sur le nez, l'homme ne pouvait pas être plus enfantin. L'adolescente (parce que leurs pensées sont rendu à cet âge) ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle voulait l'embrasser.

_-_Arrêtez tout.

Les hommes tinrent bon et réussirent à ne pas bouger de leur position. Après tout et surtout ironiquement, la règle étant de n'obéir qu'à Jack, aucun d'eux n'avaient bouger, sous peine d'avoir été éliminé du jeu. C'était bien la dernière chose que leur esprit d'adolescent orgueilleux ne souhaitait. Par contre, pour ce jeu, tous savaient déjà qui serait le gagnant.

-Jack a dit d'arrêter ce que vous faisiez avant et de prendre la main de votre voisin.

James pris la main de John sans aucune hésitation alors que Nikola n'était guère tenté par l'expérience. Pour ne pas perdre, il obéit quand même, pour son plus grand malheur. John lui écrasa aussitôt les jointures sans la moindre pitié, le faisant serrer des dents.

-Jack a dit de tourner sur vous-mêmes.

Les trois hommes se jetèrent un regard. Comme tourner sur eux-mêmes sans se détacher les uns des autres? Ce fut James qui trouva la réponse en faisant que la ligne qu'ils formaient ne tournât sur elle-même. Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient tout simplement marcher, sinon James aurait eu beaucoup de misère avec ses jambes.

-Arrêtez vous.

Les hommes continuèrent. Elle allait devoir trouver mieux que ça.

-Jack a dit arrêtez vous.

Ils arrêtèrent de tourner dans un même mouvement.

-Jack a dit danser ensemble.

John et Nikola grognèrent en choeur tandis que James souriait. L'idée avait été excellente. Cette expérience était si amusante et enrichissante qu'il recommencerait certainement tous les ans s'il n'avait pas peur que ce genre de chose puisse blesser les gens.

-Jack se demande si vous souhaitez perdre, fit Helen avec un petit sourire mutin.

Les hommes commencèrent à danser ensemble et étonnamment, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quoi. Étant tous trois des hommes de l'époque victorienne, il leur restait encore assez de classe pour leur permettre de se sauver la face. La danse à trois n'était pas coutume à leur époque, mais il s'agissait de quelque chose de faisable. Aucun ne s'écrasait les pieds et il y avait même une certaine continuité dans leur mouvement qui impressionnèrent les surveillants.

---

-J'ai même pas le quart de leur talent...fit Henry soufflé. Effectivement, le loup-garou était un bien piètre danseur, même seul. Alors à trois...

---

-Arrêtez de danser.

Nikola arrêta pour se rendre compte un millième de seconde trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas du. John le poussa brutalement vers Helen, le sortant de cette manière de la ligne de ceux qui jouait toujours. James et John continuèrent de danser alors que Nikola atterrissait brusquement aux pieds de la jeune femme. Doucement, Helen l'aida à se relever.

-Ça va Niko?

-M'ouais, grommela-t-il en jeta un regard noir à John, perdu dans une conversation inaudible avec son compagnon de danse.

-Tu ne m'avais pas l'air très attentif.

Le vampire eu un immense soupir.

-Les deux autres arrêtaient pas de changer le rythme des pas. J'essayais plus de suivre que d'écouter, désolé.

Helen eu un petit sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue, geste que ne remarqua guère John, occuper à débattre d'un sujet avec son ami. Nikola en profita même pour voler à l'adolescente un réel baiser, pour s'enfuit loin de sa portée par la suite. Pourtant, Helen se contenta de sourire. Se faire embrasser par un mignon petit vampire-chat...elle n'allait tout de même pas dire non.

-Messieurs, prêts à reprendre le jeu?

Les deux, sans pourtant cesser de danser, se tournèrent vers elle.

-Certes, fit James avec un petit sourire.

-Jack a dit de vous séparer.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire avec l'ambiguïté que pouvait avoir cette phrase et se séparèrent. James pesa sur une de ses jambes, vérifiant si rien n'avait été abimé par ce qui avait été tout de même une longue danse. Le jeu continua donc ainsi, sans qu'aucun des d'eux ne faiblissent dans leur volonté de continuer à jouer et même de gagner. Jusqu'à ce qu'Helen trouve la meilleure des idées pour enfin départager le gagnant.

-Jack a dit prosternez-vous devant Nikola.

James n'eut même pas à faire un seul et unique mouvement que Jack allait tout de suite du côté des perdants sans même le discuter.

-Je crois bien que nous avons un gagnant, rigola Helen en se méritant un regard noir.

-Il me semblerait oui, confirma James avec un petit sourire en coin qui agaça fortement l'Éventreur. Derrière les caméras, les deux hommes applaudissaient avec forme le docteur qui avait gagné haut la main. Sauvé par sa modestie, son humilité et sa capacité à rire de lui, James avait gagné, les deux hommes avaient perdu.

-Bon...bon...bon...

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Helen qui affichait un air étrange.

---

-Jack l'Éventreur ou Helen Magnus...

-Jack l'Éventreur sans hésiter, répondit Henry en déglutissant face au regard de la jeune femme.

---

-Nikola a été puni...mais John...tu as perdu à ton tour.

-Depuis quand y a-t-il des punissions pour perdre dans un jeu? Nikola a été puni parce qu'il avait triché.

-JE N'AI PAS TRICHÉ!

-Ça suffit...soupira James qui était sur le point de retourner s'asseoir tellement les entendre se chamailler ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

-Depuis que je l'ai décidé.

John leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

-Alors...quelle est la mienne?

-On va changer tes habits...

Elle avait une lueur sauvage dans leur regard qui soulagea James. Il avait bien fait de gagner sincèrement. Il connaissait très bien Helen, ainsi que ce qu'elle avait dans ses armoires. Alors s'il avait fallut qu'il soit à la place de John...

-Si je refuse...?

-Tu te promèneras sans vêtements.

La manière si sérieuse dont Helen venait d'utiliser pour faire tomber sa sentence fit courir des frissons de presque peur contre la colonne des surveillants. Ils songeaient d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance de ne pas être proche de cette salle, parce que même si elle avait un caractère d'adolescente, auraient-ils oser aller contre sa volonté?

John fronça les sourcils. L'idée de se promener nu dans leur cellule ne lui plaisait guère. Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix il paraît.

James gloussa, s'attirait les regards des autres. Il détourna le regard. N'avait-il pas le droit de réagir lui parfois? Même si ça semblait une réaction de fillette pré-pubère, il n'était pas aussi froid et sans émotions que ne le disait sa légende et son poste de docteur. Il avait le droit de vivre comme n'importe quel être dans ce bas monde. Et puis il profitait un peu de la situation. Il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait.

Helen se dirigea vers son armoire et fouilla. Un silence lourd s'installa. Tous attendaient la sentence. Tous attendait ce qui allait se passer après tout cela. C'était perceptible, palpable. Helen sortit quelque chose et disparut derrière le paravent.

-Jonny...

La voix suave utilisée par la jeune femme fit frissonner tout homme pouvant l'entendre. John lança un regard inquiet à James qui lui lança un sourire moqueur et l'incita, d'un signe de tête, à aller la rejoindre derrière le paravent. C'était à son tour. James et Nikola s'approchèrent face au dit paravent alors que l'Éventreur allait rejoindre sa belle derrière. Le vampire-chat et le génie s'entreregardèrent pendant quelques instants avant de tourner une nouvelle fois leur regard vers l'objet de leur curiosité.

-Helen! Pour l'amour de Dieu! S'écria la voix de John.

Nikola rigola. Il ne voyait pas encore ce qu'Helen avait choisit pour son ancien amant, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire carnassier.

-John....aller, ne fais pas ton timide...

James eu un sourire. Will et Henry ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'entendre ces échanges qui leur semblait trop intime.

-C'est toi qui dit ça...

Ils entendirent parfaitement le gloussement enfantin de la jeune femme.

-Arrête de pleurnicher. Nous sommes dans le 21e siècle et ceci est très à la mode.

Un grognement retentirent.

-On comprends pourquoi les hommes sont de plus en plus petits, grommela-t-il en toussant deux fois. James gloussa en comprenant les sous-entendus de son ami.

-Voyons John...

-Que veux-tu Helen, ces vêtements sont tout sauf civilisés.

Ils entendaient là le presque habituel John derrière son caractère d'adolescent.

-Aller, out of there boy!

En grognant John obéit et sortit de son paravent. James déglutit, gloussa et détourna le regard. Même Henry et Will en restèrent la mâchoire à terre. John Druitt, tueur en série de renom, avait un air si austère que n'importe qui voulait s'enfuir à sa vue. Habillé en plus à la mode anglaise civilisé de son temps, ça rajoutait ce petit côté trop sérieux. Même son manteau de cuir n'arrivait pas à adoucir ses traits. Là par contre...ils devaient avouer que le tueur en série pouvait être un véritable tueur dans un autre domaine. Habillé selon les bons soins d'Helen, toutes les qualités physiques que l'on pouvait lui trouver était mises en évidence. Comme il l'avait fait remarqué, il s'agissait d'habit qui était tout sauf civilisés. Un danseur, un gigolo ou un adolescent en chaleur aurait été plus à même de porter ce genre de choses. Nikola retint un rire et si les regards avaient pu tuer, le vampire serait désormais six pieds sous terre. James lui préférait soudainement l'examen de ses souliers qui semblait extrêmement intéressants. John ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire, mais il ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise dans ça que ne l'était Nikola dans ses oreilles.

-Et juste qu'à la fin! Rappela Helen qui semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle.

-Merci...j'avais cru deviner...

-Arrête de geindre, surtout que tu as très bien remarquer tout l'effet que tu as suscité.

Les lèvres de l'Éventreur tremblèrent alors qu'il retenait un sourire.

---

-Helen...

-Fiche la trousse, finit Henry les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et déglutirent. Elle pouvait oser jouer à ce genre de jeu de costume à chaque fois qu'elle le voudrait.

-Où est-ce qu'elle prends toutes ces...

Ils reportèrent leur attention vers l'écran, se sentant petit devant John...


	6. Phase 6

_Encore une fois, en bonne auteure, je vous préviens. Ceci est un pur délire utilisant les personnages de Sanctuary à "mauvais escient". Rien n'est sérieux, alors je vous prie d'abandonner votre cerveau à l'entrée et de laisser libre cours à votre côté enfantin n'ayant cure de la réalité des choses ou de l'éthique. Évidemment, les commentaires me disant que ceci est un sujet débile sont complètement inutile. Il s'agit d'un DÉLIRE. Si vous avez besoin d'une définition...et bien chercher là. Merci google ;)_

_Pour ceux qui ont déjà compris et qui ont abandonné leur cerveau à chaque entrée, je vous souhaite la bienvenue avec chaleur dans cet antre de stupidités._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Delirium – Phase 6**

La nuit. La nuit était finalement tombée sur le Sanctuaire et ils avaient aussi arrêté de jouer. James était assis sur son lit, un livre en main. Cette fois, c'était Nikola qui était en arrière de lui, lisant par-dessus son épaule. Le vampire avait compris que se tenir trop près d'Helen était quelque chose de réellement dangereux. Premièrement, elle avait des choses dans son armoire dont il n'osait même pas s'imaginer la provenance et deuxièmement, l'Éventreur était si près d'elle qu'il craignait pour ses poils. Il eu un soupir qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de James.

-Au moins tu ne te balade pas habillé en prostitué. Dis-toi que ce aurait pu être pire et que tu vas maintenant pouvoir utiliser ce petit détail contre lui dans un futur proche.

Le vampire réfléchit un instant sur les paroles de son ami. Il avait raison. Il commençait à remarquer même que James sortait toujours des phrases aussi logiques, aussi précises. Il l'avait connu jeune. Certes il était toujours aussi intelligent, mais il avait dans le temps une inclinaison plus facile au jeu. Alors pourquoi semblait-il toujours aussi sérieux? La toxine faisait-elle effet sur lui? Il devait avouer qu'avec les deux puissants produits chimiques dans son organisme, ce pouvait être plutôt difficile de l'empoisonner. Que ce soit un empoisonnement bénin ou grave.

-J'ai surtout hâte qu'on aille se coucher que je puisse me débarrasser de ces choses...

James sourit, puis retourna à sa lecture, imité peu après par le vampire. La conversation n'était pas nécessaire. La lecture par contre, se révélait extrêmement intéressante.

De leur côté, John et Helen s'étaient assis sur le lit de la jeune femme. Helen avait encore ce sourire tout à fait rieur alors que lui essayait de ne pas sourire. Oui, il devait l'avouer, il avait trouvé cela plutôt amusant, même si lui aussi avait finit puni. Disons que voir Nikola avec des oreilles de chat le rassurait. Le vampire avait été victime de pire que lui. Évidemment, les vêtements qu'il portait ne toucheraient plus jamais à sa peau et il ne serait jamais sortit à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire avec, mais il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre.

-Il faudrait que James perde aussi, fit la voix mielleuse d'Helen à ses côtés.

Ils se regardèrent. Tous les deux le pensaient. Il fallait simplement trouver le jeu que le scientifique perdrait. Certes, ce n'était pas évident de trouver, mais à deux, ils allaient sûrement y parvenir.

-Ce sera compliqué, n'oublie pas qu'il a toujours l'intelligence que le sang source lui a donné.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à un plan. Le problème, c'était que même s'il perdait, James connaissait tout l'inventaire de ce qu'elle possédait dans cette armoire, ce qui ne serait donc pas une surprise pour lui si jamais il venait à devoir s'en servir. Comment faire pour que les jeux soient équitables? Elle ne savait plus trop.

-Il va falloir que l'on trouve, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire qui le fit sourire. Elle était si belle. Il le pensait depuis longtemps, mais le fait d'avoir cette toxine dans le corps lui permettait d'en prendre encore plus conscience. Elle l'attirait comme un aimant. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer tendrement pour qu'elle s'endorme contre lui. Pour qu'elle ferme les yeux en ayant comme dernière image son visage.

-Nous trouverons, sois sans inquiétude.

Il lui fit un tendre sourire qui la surprit. Était-ce la toxine qui parlait à travers lui ou était-ce lui qui parlait à travers la toxine? Elle espérait pour la deuxième option, mais le cachait au fin fond de son esprit. Adulte, leur relation était déjà si compliqué que ça ne l'étonnait même pas qu'adolescents leur relation soit encore plus compliqué. Après tout, ils se posaient alors des questions existentielles et se trouvaient dans les environs d'une crise de la puberté.

-Dis...commença-t-elle en hésitant, pas totalement certaine de vouloir embarquer sur ce terrain.

-Oui?

Sa voix était douce et son regard semblait vouloir la réconforter.

-Je...

Elle ne voulait pas réellement continuer. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle savait parfaitement que toute conversation resterait dans leur mémoire une fois qu'ils reprendraient leur personnalité originelle. Pourtant, elle était tout de même inquiète. Si elle ne disait pas la bonne chose, John s'en souviendrait et elle s'en voudrait certainement.

-Tu peux parler Helen.

Les deux adolescents restèrent à se regarder un bon moment. Ils voulaient tous deux la même chose. Restait à avoir le courage pour aller le quérir. John s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle resta immobile, le regardant avec un regard des plus étranges.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu! Cria Nikola en tombant presque du lit de James, faisant sursauter ce dernier, Helen et John. Les trois se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués par ce qui avait bien pu faire réagir le vampire d'une telle manière.

-Oh...souffla Helen en croyant comprendre. Même James eu un petit sourire désolé.

-Non mais!!

Le vampire se tourna vers Helen, les joues et le regard en feu. En arrière de lui, tout doucement, la queue de chat se mouvait de gauche à droit, de haut en bas. John éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle! Bon sang! Comment cette chose peut-elle bouger?

-Mécanique robotique génétiquement modifié pour adhérer à l'utilisateur.

Nikola se tourna vers James avec un regard mauvais. Celui-là allait finir par le payer, il le jurait sur la tête de toutes les personnes présentes de ce Sanctuaire, Anormals y compris.

---

-Même plus le goût d'aller dormir...soupira Henry en les regardant, totalement exaspéré.

Will quant à lui regardait la queue bouger avec une certaine crainte. Il y avait des choses de Magnus qu'il ne désirait pas savoir. Comme elle l'avait déjà dit: une femme n'en était plus une sans ses petits secrets. Il se serait mieux porté à ne jamais l'avoir su.

---

-James, par hasard, était-ce de toi qu'elle parlait lorsqu'elle disait aller... « magasiner »?

Le concerné tourna son regard vers John. Il eu un simple sourire, puis hocha la tête.

-Oui. Nous y allions quand son père n'était pas là.

John et Nikola levèrent les yeux au ciel. S'ils l'avaient su à l'époque...

-Certaines choses sont venues s'ajouter plus tard, se moqua Helen avec un sourire montrant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

-Je veux pas le savoir...geignit Nikola en lui lançant un regard mi dégoûté, mi apeuré.

-Voyons Niko, ne soit pas si prude.

Il grimaça.

-C'est à cause de cette toxine...grogna-t-il en faisant sourire James.

-Vrai qu'adolescent tu étais une vraie fillette, approuva John en lui jeta un regard carnassier qui le lui fut rendu.

-Toi on t'a pas causé!

Il semblait réellement frustré. John se leva brusquement, prêt à se battre.

-Ça suffit! Grognèrent en choeur Helen et James qui étaient réellement exaspérés par le comportement de ces deux hommes. À chaque fois il fallait qu'ils essaient d'en venir aux mains. C'était...puéril.

Ils se rassirent sans pourtant cesser de se jeter des regards haineux.

-Mariez-vous, embrassez-vous, mais lâchez-vous un peu, fit James en replongeant dans son livre, ennuyé par tout ça.

Les deux hommes grimacèrent de dégoût et préférèrent arrêter de se lancer des piques plutôt que d'être obliger de se marier ou de s'embrasser. Avec une Helen adolescente en chaleur, il était très préférable de ne rien faire qui puisse attiser son envie d'être fille.

-J'aimerais jouer à un jeu avant d'aller dormir...dit la toute petite voix de la jeune femme.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

-Encore? Soupira Nikola qui ne voyait arriver que les ennuis. Comme d'habitude.

-Un jeu calme. Très calme.

-Comme?

-Cadavre exquis.

James haussa les sourcils.

-Nous n'avons pas de papiers Helen, fit James avec un sourire en coin.

-Nous irons de mémoire. Nous inventerons une histoire ainsi.

Les trois hommes s'entreregardèrent, chacun jugeant en lui-même s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée ou non.

---

-Enfin un jeu un tant soit peu normal...

-Pour des ados oui, soupira Henry.

-C'est ce que je dis...un tant soit peu normal.

---

-D'accord pour moi, fit James en déposant son livre sur sa table de chevet.

-Pas le choix, grommela Nikola.

-...

Une fois encore, l'absence de réponse chez John fit penser à Helen qu'il était d'accord. Aucun problème donc.

-Je commence. On peut ajouter un mot, un groupe de mot ou une phrase, mais souvenez-vous qu'ils s'agit d'un jeu de mémoire, alors soyez prudent. Bon jeu!

Ils hochèrent la tête en choeur.

-Je commence, ensuite dans l'ordre: James, John et Nikola.

-Pourquoi moi en dernier?

-Tu as peur de perdre? Se moqua John.

-Certainement pas!

James et Helen se lancèrent un regard alors que les deux autres s'insurgeaient. Ils n'étaient pas sortit du bois.

-Bon alors....Moi, John, Nikola et James, ça vous va?

-M'ouais...

Helen se leva et plaqua ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Elle revint s'asseoir, laissant un chat sonné sur sa chaise. Chat dont la queue avait accéléré son mouvement au contact d'Helen.

-Nous voilà tranquille.

James pouffa et John grogna.

-Là, vous la fermez tous et vous jouez.

Elle eu un sourire mutin et charmeur.

-Un petit... (Helen)

-Un petit chat noir... (John)

-Un petit chat noir se promenait... (Nikola)

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. (James)

Les trois autres jetèrent un regard horrifié à James qui leur fit un sourire innocent. Il haussa les épaules.

-Une chance qu'on écoute ce que je dis, soupira Helen.

-Désolé, mais on aura jamais finit avant le lever du jour sinon, répliqua James sans se départir de sa bonne humeur et de sa douceur.

Ils soupirèrent.

-Bon..à moi. Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était...(Helen)

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve...(John)

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête.(Nikola)

James haussa les sourcils. C'était une phrase des plus ridicules

-D'accord... Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait...(James)

Il préférait ne plus faire de phrase complète, surtout avec tous ce qu'ils pondaient comme stupidité, il était mieux de porter attention à eux plutôt qu'à ce qu'il disait.

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait trouver l'amour.(Helen)

Venant d'une adolescente, James n'aurait pu espérer mieux. Mais il pouvait craindre pire.

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait trouver l'amour. Malheureusement...(John)

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait trouver l'amour. Malheureusement, le chien vert...(Nikola)

Le vampire réprima son rire. Jeu intéressant, mais difficile sur la mémoire.

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait trouver l'amour. Malheureusement, le chien vert ne voulait pas....(James)

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait trouver l'amour. Malheureusement, le chien vert ne voulait pas accepter les chocolats...(Helen)

Elle avait envie de glousser comme une gamine. Même John participait. Elle en était contente. C'était quand même lui qui avait sortit la couleur du chat. Il s'était un peu contredit d'ailleurs. Commencer avec le chat noir et continuer avec un chat bleu et mauve. Elle avait un sourire rayonnant à faire pâlir de jalousie le soleil.

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait trouver l'amour. Malheureusement, le chien vert ne voulait pas accepter les chocolats que lui avait donné (John)

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait trouver l'amour. Malheureusement, le chien vert ne voulait pas accepter les chocolats que lui avait donné l'ornithorynque. (Nikola)

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait trouver l'amour. Malheureusement, le chien vert ne voulait pas accepter les chocolats que lui avait donné l'ornithorynque. Alors le chat noir...(James)

James ne savait pas s'il devait hurler, soupirer, pleurer ou rire. C'était tellement ridicule comme jeu qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à se concentrer. Premièrement, cette histoire n'avait aucune réelle structure littéraire ni même d'attraits. Il s'agissait tout bonnement d'une de ces stupidités d'adolescents. Justement...il devait garder en tête qu'il s'agissait d'adolescents. Tout comme lui. Seulement en moins grave.

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait trouver l'amour. Malheureusement, le chien vert ne voulait pas accepter les chocolats que lui avait donné l'ornithorynque. Alors le chat noir se décida...(Helen)

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait trouver l'amour. Malheureusement, le chien vert ne voulait pas accepter les chocolats que lui avait donné l'ornithorynque. Alors le chat noir se décida et s'approcha du chien vert lui criant:... (John)

-Un petit chat noir se promenait dans la rue en face de la maison de la vieille dame. Il était bleu et mauve avec des petits pois vert sur la tête. Il voulait trouver l'amour. Malheureusement, le chien vert ne voulait pas accepter les chocolats que lui avait donné l'ornithorynque. Alors le chat noir se décida et s'approcha du chien vert lui criant: « Ding Dong! ». (Nikola)

James haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi cette...histoire de...

---

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Will en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas. Des gosses en train de jouer?

---

-Est-ce qu'au moins vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites? Demanda James qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire.

-Plus d'inspiration, se moqua Nikola avec un sourire.

-Non mais vous vous écoutez au moins?

-Toujours, ajouta Helen avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je crois bien que le temps imparti est terminé.

James regarda John un moment et eu une certaine grimace. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. Perdre ou continuer ce jeu qui s'empirait de minute en minute.

-Il semblerait, répondit-il finalement. Son annonce également un abandon en bonne et due forme.

Helen sauta de joie. Apparemment, elle était bien contente que ce soit James qui ait perdu. John savait parfaitement qu'elle souhaitait depuis un bout maintenant que son vieil ami ne perde pour pouvoir le punir. Elle sauta dans les bras de Watson qui eu un certain sourire amer. John lui lança un petit regard encourageant et moqueur.

-Tu auras ta punition demain. Et les garçons...vos punitions tiendront jusqu'à la fin de cet isolement.

-Quoi?!

Les deux hommes étaient totalement sonnés. Ils allaient devoir garder tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent sortir de cette cellule? Nikola soupira, ses oreilles s'aplatissant sur son crâne. C'était la nouvelle la moins bonne qu'il avait eu depuis sa naissance. James eu un certain sourire. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il aurait eu son propre costume pendant moins longtemps que les deux autres hommes. Sauf qu'il avait peur. Connaissant ce qu'Helen possédait, il avait raison d'avoir peur. En soupirant, il se dirigea vers son lit, installant inconsciemment une ambiance qui portant au sommeil. Tous l'imitèrent immédiatement. John se changea au moins pour la nuit et s'installa sous les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit mes chéries! Fit Helen d'une petite voix en fermant les lumières. Aucun des trois ne répondit à ce tyran.


	7. Phase 7

_Bonjour et bienvenue à cette 7e phase, beaucoup moins délirante et pourtant toujours aussi tarée. Si vous avez toujours pas compris ce qu'est un délire...qu'est-ce que vous fichez là?_

_Pour les anciens, je vous adore. Je vous adore._

_Je voudrais faire une mention spécial à **Di-Bee** parce que sincèrement, sans elle Delirium aurait pris plus de temps et parce que je l'adore tout simplement. Ce genre de lectrice est...rare et agréable._

_Donc, amusez-vous bien avec vos personnages de Sanctuary et dites-vous que ce n'est pas encore finit. Bonne lecture?_

* * *

Delirium – Phase 7

John avait revêtu son habit de cauchemar en vitesse avant qu'Helen ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'il ressortit de derrière le paravent, il croisa le regard de James. Le scientifique souriait doucement. Évidemment, l'Éventreur pouvait très bien remarquer la mince hésitation dans son regard. Son ami avait peur de ce qui l'attendait. Connaissant Helen et le contenue de l'armoire, il pouvait très bien se retrouver avec un bas aussi gros qu'une ceinture. Ce qui ne l'enchanterait pas. Que ce soit à cause de son exosquelette ou a cause de sa machine, il n'était pas de ceux étant à l'aise dans la nudité. Il espérait qu'Helen y penserait. Pas qu'il voulait être favorisé plus que les deux autres hommes, mais Nikola et John n'avait rien à envié à personne alors que lui peinait pour survivre. Montrer au grand jour sa faiblesse détruirait sans doutes le peu de dignité qui pouvait lui rester.

-James...fit la petite voix endormie d'Helen. Les trois hommes, réveillés depuis deux heures – peut-être justement à cause de la présence de la jeune femme sadique, ils n'arrivaient plus à dormir – se tournèrent vers elle.

-Oui Helen?

-Derrière le paravent, maintenant.

Même endormie, sa voix était autoritaire. Pourtant, James était loin de la craindre et s'il obéit, ce n'était pas par peur, mais parce qu'il était bon joueur. Il disparut derrière le paravent et attendit. Il entendit Nikola et John se laisser tomber sur un lit quelconque. Il eu un sourire. Il n'avait aucun problème avec ces jeux, ni avec les punissions – même s'il n'était pas réellement rassuré par tout. C'est une Helen endormie et ébouriffée qui vint le rejoindre derrière le paravent. Elle le regarda, puis lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et rassurant. Elle lui tendit un sac. Y jeta un regard, il sourit, leva les yeux au ciel et sortit le tissu blanc du sac.

-Helen, Helen, Helen...soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, sans pourtant pouvoir réprimer un sourire entendu. Il commença à se déshabiller. Lorsqu'il entraperçut sa machine en séparant les deux pans de sa chemise, il soupira, mais enleva tout de même son vêtement. Lorsqu'il eu finit, la jeune femme l'aida à enfiler le tissu à la manière romaine. Elle y ajouta des accessoires dorés pour tenir les pans blancs ensemble. Lorsque son travail fut finit, elle se recula et le regarda quelques instants.

-Nikola est mignon, John provoque et toi tu es tout simplement beau.

James eu un sourire en coin. Pas très à l'aise et il espérait grandement qu'Helen ait bien attaché les pans, sinon elle allait en entendre parler.

-Aller! Dehors! Comme tout le monde.

Elle le poussa derrière le paravent. James sentit le regard de John tomber directement sur lui. Il lui sourit. Nikola haussa les épaules. Encore une fois, c'était moins pire que lui.

-Pas juste, murmura-t-il en espérant qu'il ne serait pas attendu.

-C'est normal que les tricheurs soient puni de pire façon que les autres.

-Je...ne...suis...pas...un...TRICHEUR!

Aucun ne commenta la révolte de Nikola. Un vampire-chat était la chose la moins menaçante dans l'univers. Ils avaient plus envie de lui caresser la tête que de le craindre. John lui préférerait lui écraser les vertèbres, mais ceci était un détail insignifiant.

-Jeu!

-Encore? Soupirèrent les trois hommes d'une même voix.

-Pfff, bouda-t-elle en leur tournant le dos. Au même moment, Bigfoot arriva devant la cage. Son regard balaya ce petit groupe d'énergumènes sans sourciller. Après tout, n'était-il pas habitué des étrangetés d'Helen Magnus, travaillant depuis quelques années déjà à son service. Il portait un chariot sur lequel reposait les vivres. Les quatre adolescents regardèrent le repas quelques instants.

-On va plutôt manger finalement, décida Helen en changeant d'avis, se laissant tomber avec enthousiasme sur sa chaise. C'était la seule personne qui avait toujours son habit normal. Le Sasquat avait remarqué l'habit peu commun de Watson, mais connaissant lui aussi l'armoire, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il ouvrit la cellule fit glisser le chariot à l'intérieur et referma rapidement la porte. Même si la toxine ne pouvait faire effet sur lui, il ne voulait pas risquer de rester trop longtemps dans la même salle qu'eux. Sans même un mot, il repartit.

James passa devant John et Nikola pour aller rejoindre le plateau. Les yeux de John se baissèrent instantanément alors qu'il remarquait un léger détail qui clochait alors que Nikola préféra détourner le regard.

-Helen, avec quoi a été fait ce costume? Demanda John avec un sourire étrange renforcé par ses habits.

La jeune femme eu un sourire un peu coupable.

-Un costume de fantômes...

James haussa les sourcils, se tourna vers John alors qu'Helen éclatait soudainement de rire. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Helen et entendit John essayer de réprimer un gloussement. Il finit par faire un rapide lien, sûrement lié avec les courants d'air qu'il ressentait...il serra les dents, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, son regard se posant sur Helen.

-Désoléééééééééééée, s'écria Helen avec une moue boudeuse. Si elle aurait eu des oreilles comme Nikola, elles se seraient rabattues sur sa tête.

-Helen...

Il ne savait pas s'il devait rougir, être exaspéré, leur reprocher, gueuler ou rire. Il y eu un mélange de trois. Il eu un léger rictus mi amusé, mi exaspéré et une certaine rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Les trous des yeux de fantômes n'étaient pas à un endroit qui conviendrait réellement. Il se dépêcha de s'asseoir, malgré la froideur même de la chaise. Il grimaça légèrement, faisant glousser les autres autour de lui. La jeune femme eu un sourire d'excuses et servit le petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en discutant, essayant tous de ne pas revenir sur les trous du fantômes, mais l'image resterait sans doutes ancrée dans leur mémoire pour un bout encore.

---

Will et Henry regardait l'écran, sans savoir comment réagir cette fois. Avec civilité? Henry décida que non et laissa un fou rire percer ses lèvres. Effectivement, si James Watson avait un certain charisme habillé de la sorte, lorsque l'on regardait de dos, c'était hilarant. Ce qui habituellement faisait office de yeux aux gens se déguisant en fantôme devenait maintenant des fenêtres vers un endroit qu'on évitait d'aller voir habituellement.

Si le loup-garou était plié en deux sur son siège – risquant de se briser le cou à chaque secondes si jamais il venait à en tomber – Will quant à lui était incertain. Devait-il rire comme Henry ou bien être gêné pour le docteur Watson? Étant plus terre à terre, il eu une pensée pour le pauvre homme qui allait devoir se balader avec des trous au niveau des fesses. Helen avait de ces idées parfois...

---

-Une idée de jeu Helen?

Après tout, ils savaient tous qu'ils n'y échapperaient pas. Helen adolescente semblait avoir une propension à l'amusement, ce que le trop plein de sérieux de l'adulte venait effacer. Juste pour voir un tel contraste, le fait d'endurer cette toxine devenait subitement moins désagréable.

-Hum...

Elle semblait réfléchir alors qu'elle savourait ce qu'elle mangeait. La toxine envoyait des réponses à son cerveau et elle goûtait aux aliments comme si c'était la première fois. L'adolescence était l'époque de la découverte et ce n'était pas plus faux, même s'il s'agissait d'une simple bactérie.

-Le jeu de la barbichette?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Nikola, tous surpris par son initiative de proposer un jeu. Il semblait de moins en moins réticent à participer. La toxine l'avait finalement eu lui aussi. Tant mieux. C'était plus drôle quand tout le monde était dans l'humeur pour s'amuser.

-Aucun problème pour moi, fit James qui était certain de ne pas flancher cette fois.

-..., que tous prirent pour une affirmation de la part de John.

Et pour signifier son accord, Helen se mit à sauter partout en poussant des petits cris de victoire. Un autre jeu ! Elle était tout simplement extasié devant toutes ces occasions qui lui permettait de lâcher son fou comme jamais. Tous ces rires qu'elle retenait chaque jour, toutes ces occasions qu'elle manquait de se faire plaisir, son cerveau d'adolescent les reprenait. Elle profitait de chaque seconde avec plus d'entrain que n'importe qui.

-Helen...

Elle se tourna vers James.

-J'aimerais que tu trouve quelque chose pour...

Il n'eut même pas a être plus explicite. Tous comprirent et les gloussements reprirent. Il retint ses rougeurs sans problème. La jeune femme, compréhensive, alla chercher dans l'armoire et en ressortit une magnifique cape rouge. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui se releva et elle lui installa la cape, essayant de ne pas rire alors qu'elle avait une très belle vue...Lorsqu'il fut enfin habillé avec le plus de civilité que le permettait son costume, elle sourit.

-Tu es encore plus séduisant.

James lui sourit, même s'il sentait très bien les regards de Nikola et John.

-Merci...

-Bon...alors on fait deux équipes de deux et le gagnant de l'équipe devra se battre contre le gagnant de l'autre et c'est le gagnant de la finale qui gagnera.

---

Henry fronça les sourcils. Elle était presque clair.

-Une chance qu'elle est plus clair que ça en temps normal, fit Will avec un sourire...

-Plus clair? Je ne dirais pas comme ça moi...rétorqua Henry.

Le côté mystérieux d'Helen était souvent un problème. Mais la scientifique était telle qu'elle était et les deux hommes l'appréciaient ainsi. D'ailleurs, la voir en adolescente était plus effrayant, horrifiant qu'autre chose.

---

-D'accord, fit James. John et Helen ensemble, Nikola, avec moi.

Helen ne rechigna pas à ce que son ami prenne le contrôle du jeu, mais Nikola ne semblait pas être content qu'Helen soit avec John. James n'en fit pas de cas et alla se positionner devant le vampire qui se demanda s'il arriverait à retenir son sérieux. Après tout...une image le hantait et c'était déjà assez marrant comme ça...

-Un...deux...trois!

Chacun pris entre ses doigts le menton de l'autre.

-Je te tiens par la barbichette, tu me tiens par la barbichette, le premier qui rira aura une tapette.

James et Nikola étaient tous deux impassibles comme des statues, se fixant dans les yeux. James se concentrait intensément sur les yeux du vampire alors que celui-ci se concentrait pour ne pas penser à l'évènement qui était arrivé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il serrait les dents, même si de l'extérieur, ça ne paraissait pas réellement. James, habitué à ses compagnons, savait très bien ce que le vampire ressentait et réprimait. Ce qui l'amusait énormément, mais pas assez pour le faire rire.

Helen et John se regardaient profondément dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas le jeu en tête du tout. Ils se jaugeaient du regard, essayaient de comprendre, essayaient de ne pas espérer. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais dans une relation et la complexité de la leur ne faisait pas exception. John caressait doucement la mâchoire de la jeune femme sans pourtant lâcher son menton. Elle avait été chercher sa main et ils restaient immobiles. Ils étaient très loin de cette cellule, des siècles dans le passé. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Ce quelque chose pourrait-il être réparer ou bien le pardon ne viendrait jamais? Est-ce qu'il était possible d'entrevoir un futur ou était-il préférable de ne juste pas y penser?

Soudain, déstabilisant Helen, John eu une grimace subite qui lui fit serrer les lèvres. Il s'était souvenu du jeu et afin de briser cet instant de malaise, il la provoquait. Helen réussit à tenir, mais elle était loin d'avoir la même résistance en adolescente. C'était une façon de la vie pour lui faire voir combien il était important parfois de se laisser aller.

N'y tenant plus – John s'efforçant de la faire craquer – elle éclata de rire. John eu un doux sourire et ils se séparèrent. Au même moment, à quelques secondes d'intervalle, Nikola gloussait, perdant instantanément son propre combat.

-John contre James, finale, annonça Helen sans l'ombre de mauvaise foi. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise perdante, quoiqu'elle se doutait que James allait certainement essayer de se venger.

Les deux hommes se placèrent face à face et se tinrent le menton.

-Je te tiens par la barbichette, tu me tiens par la barbichette, le premier qui rira aura une tapette.

Nikola se retint de rire.

---

Henry lui ne se retint pas.

-Jack l'Éventreur et Sherlock Holmes! S'exclama Will en riant à son tour.

---

Encore et encore, les deux hommes se regardaient sans pourtant réagir. Le problème avec ces deux hommes, c'était qu'ils avaient vécus tant de choses qu'ils avaient un mental d'acier. En même temps, une conversation semblait avoir lieu, alors même qu'ils ne disaient mot. Seul le regard se parlait. C'était beaucoup plus complexe et profond qu'avec Helen, mais beaucoup plus amer aussi. Nikola et Helen se regardaient, se demandant même si le jeu finirait par...finir justement. Ils restèrent ainsi quinze minutes sans que rien ne se passe, au grand dam de tous, que ce soit des deux dans la cellules ou des deux dans la salle d'observation. D'ailleurs, Will et Henry regardait à présent leurs aînés non pour la surveillance, mais désormais parce qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'extrêmement divertissant, même si très étrange parfois.

Quinze autres minutes passèrent. Toujours aucune réaction. Les deux hommes avaient un regard de fer qui ne semblait pas décider à perdre et pourtant, James avait remarqué un tressaillement aux lèvres de son ami. Tout le monde savait exactement qui gagnerait, seulement, ils ne savaient pas quand. Ils souhaitaient que ce soit bientôt.

Dix minutes plus tard, John eu un rictus, prononçant en même temps la victoire de son ami. L'ancien détective ne put retenir un sourire. Il n'avait perdu qu'une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés là et son minime côté adolescent s'en trouvait satisfait. Il se tourna donc vers Helen qui sourit.

-Rooooh, c'était un jeu facile, ce serait injuste que je sois punie maintenant. Si je perds à un autre petit jeu, je m'inclinerais. D'accord?

John et Nikola n'étaient pas d'accord, mais puisque c'était James qui commandait en remplacement de la jeune femme, il accepta sans prendre en compte l'avis des deux autres qui souhaitaient simplement que la jeune femme perde aussi.

-On joue à un, deux, trois, soleil!!!! s'écria la jeune femme en sautant presque sur James. Il réussit à s'équilibrer.

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules et elle l'interpréta donc pour un oui. Elle les fit s'installa à une extrémité de la salle et alla s'installer à l'autre. Ils se tinrent prêt.

-Un...

Les deux hommes avancèrent lentement.

-Deux...

Encore.

-Trois...Soleil?

Elle se retourna si brusquement que James crut qu'il allait s'écraser sur le sol, mais John le retint à temps et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, immobiles comme des statues alors que le soulagement envahissait le scientifique qui avait faillit perdre dès les premières secondes. Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, Helen se tourna de nouveau.

-Un, deux, trois, soleil!

Un autre 360 et encore une fois, les trois hommes étaient complètement immobile, même si James traînait un peu de la patte en arrière des deux autres. Helen commençait à percevoir qu'elle perdrait ce jeu aussi.

-Un, deux, trois, soleil!

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de peur. John était à trois centimètres d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, immobile comme une statue. Elle eu un désagréable frisson et lui esquissa un mince sourire. Un des trois hommes allait se rendre c'était certain. Elle espérait qu'elle réussirait à au moins en piéger un. James semblait avoir rattrapé son retard. Elle se retourna lentement, incertaine.

-Un, deux...

John la toucha, signifiant qu'il avait finit.

-...trois, soleil!

Elle se tourna pour voir les deux hommes immobiles qui chaque fois s'approchaient de plus en plus. Injustice. Elle allait se brûler au propre feu de son armoire. C'était ironique comme situation. John s'était assis sur la table et les regardait attentivement, un étrange rictus étirant ses lèvres.

-Un, deux, trois...

Nikola la toucha, la faisant sursauter.

-...soleil!

Elle se tourna pour voir qu'il ne restait que James, droit. Ainsi, il allait réellement aller avec les vêtements qu'elle lui avait choisit. L'amoureux des Classiques était servit. Et ça lui enlevait cet air trop sérieux et coincé qu'il avait toujours. Elle comprenait que montrer son corps n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir, mais elle s'était arrangé pour que la machine ne soit pas visible. Il était juste...superbe. Elle préférait son petit Jimmy.

-Un...deux...trois...soleil!

Elle se tourna à nouveau et elle le vit tout près d'elle. Elle eu un petit sourire désolée. Elle savait qu'elle perdrait.

-Un...

James l'enlaça par derrière et la ramena contre son torse. Il resta un moment ainsi, puis l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête, se dirigeant finalement vers l'armoire.

-Derrière le paravent aller!

Piteuse, la jeune femme s'y dirigea, sachant qu'elle n'avait...de toute manière...pas le choix...

* * *

_Voila, terminé! J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Si jamais vous avez une suggestion de jeu que vous aimeriez voir jouer par les personnages de Sanctuary, dites-le moi (pas dans les review, ne gâchons pas la surprise) mais en messagerie privée avec une explication complète du jeu. (Les jeux variant d'un continent à l'autre). J'essayerais ensuite de faire de mon mieux._

_Imaginez ça comme une possibilité de participation :D_

Will: Pas certain qu'on veut assister à ça.

Kei: Non mais de quoi je me mêle? -_-

Will: Je suis quand même dans cette histoire.

Kei: Oui, mais tu souffres pas pour le moment. Puisque je ne t'aimes pas, fais dont en sorte de ne pas t'attirer mes foudres...tu pourrais en souffrir.

Will: *déglutit et se tait*

Kei: Voila qui est mieux...

_À bientôt pour une autre phase!!!_


	8. Phase 8

Nous revoila pour le chapitre huit de délirium. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition. Donc vous rirez moins, mais c'est prévu (dit-elle pour se convaincre toute seule.) Enfin, j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même, parce que moi je l'aime, alors je m'en fiche, nananinanèreuh. (Ai-je pris la même toxine que mes personnages? Je vous assure que non) Donc...bonne lecture sincèrement.

_Je vous juste vous dire ausis que Delirium aura peut-être 10 à 13 chapitres. Après tout, il ne faut pas exagéré le plaisir. :D_

* * *

**Delirium – Phase 8 - Transition**

James lui tendit un sac avec un petit sourire. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'au final, peu de chose leur dérangeait venant de l'autre. Elle eu un sourire à son tour et pris le sac sans aucune crainte. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil et éclata de rire.

-Oh toi...

James eu un petit haussement d'épaule et tourna les talons, faisant claquer sa cape rouge, faisant rire une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. Elle regarda un instant le sac, puis soupira. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas le choix, mais de toute manière, elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Il y avait tant de choses dix fois pire que celle-là dans son armoire...Elle s'habilla sans se presser, puis sortit du paravent, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les trois hommes purent admirer à leur aise Helen Magnus, militairement vêtue de la tête aux pieds, d'un uniforme la moulant parfaitement, avantageant ce qu'il y avait déjà de bien portant. James avait un sourire mutin, la queue de Nikola battait l'air joyeusement et John réprima un sourire, même si son regard en disait déjà beaucoup sur ses pensées.

---

-Les femmes en uniformes...soupira Will en cillant. Henry le regarda un moment, ne sachant que penser de cette presque révélation sous-entendu. Il regarda Magnus. Certes, il s'agissait d'une femme des plus magnifique, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser avec autre chose que sa tête lorsqu'il la regardait. Peut-être parce que sa relation avec la scientifique était beaucoup plus mère-fils qu'homme-femme.

---

-Niko...hum...commença Helen, un peu embarrassée par tant de regards. Surtout que les oreilles de Nikola étaient bien hautes sur sa tête et que sa queue bougeait toujours autant. Le vampire plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et tourna sur lui-même, essayant d'arrêter la queue qui l'agaçait fortement. Les trois autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire. L'adolescent s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Magnifique, fit John simplement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Helen lui fit un clin d'oeil. James approuva d'un hochement de tête en même temps qu'Henry et Will que personne ne vit heureusement.

---

-Will...

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le Sasquat qui était entré dans la salle sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il regarda les deux hommes un instant. Ainsi donc, ils étaient plus en cas de divertissement que de réelle surveillance. Il secoua la tête.

-Quelqu'un à la porte...

Il se tourna pour partir.

-Tu ne peux pas aller ouvrir?

Le géant se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

-Autre chose à faire...

Il partit sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Will soupira, Henry sourit et poussa l'autre homme dehors. L'humain se dirigea vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire, traînant de la patte. Au même moment, on cogna à la dite entrée. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Salut!

L'obligeant à se pousser rapidement de l'entrée, Ashley entra avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

-J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche moi!

-Ne passe pas par...

Trop tard. La jeune femme entra par l'entrée de la salle principale où se trouvaient les cellules d'isolement. Elle était presque certaine d'y trouver sa mère en conversation avec Sally, leur sirène. Will essaya de l'en empêcher à la dernière minute, mais la porte se referma sous son nez. Soupirant, il se précipita rapidement vers la salle de surveillance, il ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde. La mère et la fille allaient devoir sérieusement s'expliquer lorsque la première retrouverait ses esprits.

---

Dans la cellule, Helen dépoussiérait son uniforme. Tous ces vêtements étaient restés longtemps dans ces tiroirs, normal donc que la poussière s'y accumule. Elle jeta un regard vers Nikola qui la regardait, semblant extrêmement lunatique. Le vampire-chat était très intéressant par ce qu'il voyait. Son regard était posé sur elle. John le remarqua à son tour et lui aurait bien écrasé le pied pour le remettre sur le droit chemin si James ne l'aurait pas bloqué de sa jambe. L'Éventreur ne se risqua pas, ne souhaitant pas se brisé quelque chose sur le maintient métallique de son ami.

-J'ai hâte que la nuit arrive...soupira le chat alors que ses oreilles s'aplatissaient sur sa tête.

-Ça ne changera en rien ton état Nikola, fit remarquer James en s'installant sur un lit, son livre de nouveau à la main. Comme quoi ils pouvaient tous passer d'adolescent à sérieux en moins de quelques secondes. Leur but avait été au départ de faire perdre Helen aussi. James savait très bien qu'il aurait pu lui donner quelque chose d'un peu plus osé, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ses employés perdent la tête. Il n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que les garçons devaient les observer de cette salle de contrôle. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à résister à l'appel de la curiosité.

-Non mais au moins ça va faire passer le temps...je suis sûr que ces deux idiots ne cherchent même pas la solution à notre problème.

-Ils ne sont pas idiots, lança Helen en serrant les dents.

-Tu parles..

Elle lui asséna une claque sur l'épaule. Ses oreilles se rabattirent sur son crâne alors que sa queue s'abaissait. John eu un sourire des plus éclatants alors que James secouait la tête. Décidément, les regarder ainsi était réellement enrichissant. Ce seraient des souvenirs réellement agréables à remettre sur le tapis quelques semaines, mois ou années plus tard.

_-Helen, nous avons un problème,_ fit la voix d'Henry dans la cellule. _Le loup est dans la bergerie..._

Helen haussa les sourcils et ne comprit pas immédiatement. C'est lorsqu'elle entendit le toussotement de James qu'elle crut comprendre. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur Ashley qui regardait à l'intérieur de la cage, les yeux grands ouverts. James préféra ne rien dire, John resta dans le coin, les oreilles de Nikola restèrent collées contre son crâne et la seule femme des prisonniers n'eut aucune réaction.

-Euh...

Ashley ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adoptée face à la scène qu'il y avait devant elle. Premièrement, il y avait l'homme le plus simple, le plus mature, James Watson, pourtant accoutré comme l'un des anciens empereurs romains. Ça lui allait très bien, elle devait l'avouer, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver celui qu'elle considérait comme son oncle, dans cette sorte de jeu de déguisements. Ensuite, il y avait Nikola. À son souvenir, en plus d'être exécrable, c'était un homme sérieux, stupide et pas réellement porté sur ce genre de stupidité. Et pourtant...il avait des oreilles de chat sur le crâne et elle remarqua même une queue de chat. Mignon, mais vraiment bizarre. John...l'homme qui...qui...qui était son père. Aucun enfant ne voudrait voir son père accoutré de la sorte. Et sa mère...certes, elle avait le costume le moins sexuel du groupe, mais il restait que c'était sa mère. La voir dans un déguisement de l'armée était pareil à entacher tout le sérieux dont elle la paraît.

-Effrayant...

Helen s'approcha de la porte alors qu'Ashley eu un léger mouvement de recul.

-Salut maman...je suis rentrée, dit-il toujours sous le choc, essayant de faire passer l'information et les images qu'elle voyait.

-Salut Ashley.

Elle avait un doux sourire, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise. Le choc réciproque l'avait quelque peu réveillée, la rendant beaucoup plus lucide.

-Ta mission s'est bien passée?

Elle essayait de tenir une conversation normale, même si la situation n'y portait guère. Les trois autres hommes étaient chacun mal à l'aise à sa façon, James certainement plus que les deux hommes. Quoique ceux-ci avaient une dignité certainement pire que la sienne.

-Oui, facile, comme d'habitude quoi.

Les deux femmes eu de minces sourires.

-Dis-moi maman...

Elle semblait bien hésiter à révéler le fond de sa pensée.

-Je peux savoir ce qui...

-se passe? L'aida sa mère compréhensive.

-Un peu...oui.

Les quatre se regardèrent et trois se tournèrent vers James. Se sentant visé et sachant parfaitement où ils voulaient en venir, l'homme eu un soupir inaudible. Au final, c'était toujours lui qui finissait par devoir donner les explications.

-Deux jours après que tu sois partie en mission, je suis venu rendre visite à ta mère. Nous avons eu des problèmes avec une toxine que j'avais apporter. Nos esprits ont été corrompus et altérés.

-Et...

-Nous sommes devenus....un peu...

-Bébé? Proposa-t-elle gentiement.

-Un peu de respect jeune fille, cracha Nikola dont les oreilles se rabattaient de colère. Ashley eu un sourire en coin.

-Vous êtes bien mal placé pour me demander quoi que ce soit et me menacer.

Helen réprima un sourire.

-Adolescent serait plus juste, rectifia James calmement.

-Ce qui explique vos...bref...

-Effectivement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, laissant le temps à son esprit d'accepter ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-Et ça va durer combien de temps?

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules. Apparemment, ils ne le savaient pas du tout.

-Bon...et bien, je crois que je vais aller prendre une bonne douche...avant de virer folle.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à son père et sortit de la pièce le plus rapidement possible, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Sous la douche, elle ne pensait pas du tout à la mission qu'elle venait d'avoir, comme d'habitude, mais plutôt à sa mère. Elle la voyait pour la première fois avec un air presque serein au visage, une lueur gamine dans le regard. Elle semblait si jeune, si énergique, si bien dans sa peau que ça lui faisait réellement étrange d'y penser. Sa mère...bien et fraîche. La fatigue qui semblait avoir désertée ses traits, la transformant en une jeune femme si chaleureuse, si vivante. Vive comme l'éclair. Elle n'avait plus ce sérieux si austère qui la caractérisait. C'était ce qui l'avait marqué, plus que les vêtements qu'ils portaient. Ou les accessoires. C'était selon. Puis, une idée lui vint. Elle finit de se laver, sortit de la douche, s'habilla, puis se dirigea vers la salle de surveillance. Elle y retrouva comme pensée, Henry et Will qui regardaient des écrans montrant bien entendu sa mère et les trois hommes dans leur cellule.

-On joue les espions les gars?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Ashley qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Un peu mal à l'aise, ils ne se laissèrent pourtant pas marcher sur les pieds et l'invitèrent même à s'installer. Elle s'installa sur la chaise qu'ils installèrent au milieu.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont là?

-Quelques jours tout au plus, lui répondit Henry.

-Et ils font quoi?

-Peur, répondirent-ils en choeur.

-Vous me montrez tout de A à Z, maintenant!

---

Les quatre adultes restèrent un moment en silence après le départ d'Ashley. Ils n'étaient pas totalement sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient penser. John aurait préféré éviter cette scène, Helen aussi. Ils venaient tout de même de presque se donner en spectacle devant leur propre fille. James pensait la même chose qu'eux, étant d'une certaine manière l'oncle ou le parrain de la jeune fille. Nikola s'en fichait complètement. Peu importe la personne, c'était sa dignité qui en prenait lorsqu'on le voyait avec ce genre d'accessoire sur lui. Sincèrement, il avait le goût de simplement se cacher sous ses couvertures...ou bien c'était son côté adolescent qui le voulait.

-Je crois...que se coucher serait une bonne idée, dit Helen, sachant qu'aucun d'eux n'était réellement dans le rythme d'un jeu quelconque ou même d'une conversation.

-Je ne sais pas...il est quelle heure? Demanda John le regard dans le vague.

-22 heures au moins.

-Je ne suis pas tellement fatigué, fit James, seulement un peu...

-Mal à l'aise? Compléta Helen.

-Oui.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut lui enlever ça de la mémoire? Plaisanta la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Je ne sais pas....et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Nikola se redressa et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures sans même se préoccuper des autres autour de lui. Il n'avait cure de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça. Il voulait seulement disparaître et dormir. De toute manière, il n'était jamais pris dans les conversations. Toujours mis à part. Alors ça ne faisait aucune différence. Il leva la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Il ne remarqua pas le regard attendrit d'Helen, ni celui indifférent de John.

-Je ne crois pas que ça peut être pire, fit James en lissant sa cape.

Effectivement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que cette humiliation? Rien de leur connaissance en tout cas.

-Si tes gamins ne trouvent pas la solution bientôt...souffla John montrant beaucoup plus qu'il ne dit ce qu'il pourrait faire aux deux hommes s'ils ne sortaient pas bientôt de cette cellule. Les deux surveillants comprirent le message.

-Ils trouveront, annonça James confiant.

Le silence s'installa, chacun dans ses pensées. Helen allait faire part d'une idée lorsqu'un étrange bruit résonna dans la salle. Il leur fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre.

Couché, endormi, dans son lit, les oreilles frémissant contre l'oreiller, Nikola Tesla, vampire-chat depuis quelques jours seulement, ronronnait joyeusement

* * *

À Bientôt!!!

Ashley: Non mais c'est parce que c'est...traumatisant...

Will: T'étais pas là toi pendant les quelques jours du début de la crise...

Henry: C'était pire que traumatisant.

Ashley: Tu m'intéresse là.

Kei: Calmez-vous les hormones vous...ou je vous jure...

Ashley: On t'a causé toi?

Kei: Pfff....

Ashley: Voila...

Kei: *Grrrrr*


	9. Phase 9

_Rebonjour mes chous._

_Je suis désolée du retard qu'a rencontrer l'écriture de delirium. Avec le cegep et tout, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Mais je me fais pardonner en poster ce chapitre qui sera bientôt suivit d'un autre qui est presque finit._

_Vous remercierez Di-Bee qui a assez insisté en votre nom pour que cette histoire continue alors que je n'avais plus réellement d'inspiration. Ni de motivation en fait. Je pensais même abandonner l'histoire que je commençais à trouver fade au bout d'un moment, car trouver de bons jeux et garder cet esprit cahotique et délirant, ce n'est pas facile pour moi qui suis habituée au tragique. Bref, j'ai réussit à faire un compromis, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même._

_Bonne lecture..._

_(Je m'excuse pour les séparations, mais vu que les tirets ne marchent plus -_-)_

**

* * *

**

Delirium – Phase 9 - Crise

-Il faut réfléchir mieux que ça...

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça.

Henry soupira devant la mauvaise foi de Will. Il avait hâte que ça bouge, parce que sérieusement, il se souvenait parfaitement de la menace de l'Éventreur. Sincèrement, il ne souhaitait pas mourir à la façon des prostitués d'autrefois: dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Il faut trouver un remède et plus vite que ça !

-Du calme Henry...

-Que je me calme ? Dis...tu l'as entendu au moins ?

-Aussi parfaitement que toi, je ne suis pas sourd. Mais ce n'est pas en allant trop rapidement que nous arriverons à quelque chose.

Henry grogna, mais ne répondit. Les deux hommes s'étaient levés très tôt. Quand ils étaient arrivés devant les écrans de surveillance, ils avaient pu remarquer que les « adolescents » dormaient toujours. Soulagés, ils s'étaient concentrés sur la recherche de solutions, chose plutôt compliqué. Évidemment, c'était un peu leur faute, mais ils ne connaissaient pas le remède, n'ayant qu'obéit aux ordres. Ils avaient beau en avoir un échantillon, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire l'antidote. Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans leurs calculs ? Était-ce le fait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas l'intelligence nécessaire ?

**0000000000**

Helen se réveilla avant tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, de très légers ronflements l'accueillirent, plus les ronronnements de Nikola qui n'avaient toujours pas cessés. Elle regarda en direction du lit de ce dernier avec un petit sourire attendri. Surveillant attentivement les lieux, elle prit finalement sa décision, puis se dirigea vers le lit de James dans lequel elle se glissa en essayant de ne pas réveiller le propriétaire. Peine perdue, mais l'homme ne la repoussa pas. Il l'attira plutôt dans ses bras, la faisant sursauter. Collée dos contre la machine du détective, la jeune femme se laisser aller et ferma les yeux, profitant de cette proximité calme. Une proximité qu'elle n'avait jamais avec John ou Nikola.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix douce et inquiète de son ami lui réchauffa le coeur.

-Parce que lorsque tu faisais ça avant...c'était parce que quelque chose te préoccupait au point de t'empêcher de dormir.

Et ils étaient jeunes alors. Ils n'étaient pas encore centenaires, James n'avait pas sa machine et Helen n'avait pas les tourments qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. L'homme caressa doucement les épaules de son amie, comme il le faisait avant pour la calmer, la rassurer...

-J'arrive à prendre conscience de beaucoup de détails...des détails auxquels je n'aurais peut-être pas pensé sans cette toxine. J'ai l'impression d'être consciente parfois, et d'autres de me perdre dans une euphorie de jeunesse.

Le docteur garda le silence, jouant à présent dans les cheveux bruns de la femme, cheveux qui autrefois étaient blonds. Pourtant, il aimait les deux facettes d'Helen Magnus. Il ne s'expliquait pas tout dans le lien qui les unissait, mais il savait que s'il avait eu à sauvegarder la réputation d'Helen en la mariant lorsqu'elle avait été enceinte d'Ashley, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter...

-Peut-être la toxine s'en va-t-elle enfin, commenta James Watson en la serrant contre lui.

-Oui et non je suppose...

Elle lui semblait réellement préoccupée...

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Helen. Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi.

La femme se tourna pour être face à face avec lui. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse, n'appuyant pas trop fort sur la machine qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. Dire que lorsqu'ils faisaient encore ça, dans un temps reculé, Watson n'avait pas cette machine et ne risquait pas de mourir à toutes les secondes. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard.

-Cet état d'adolescence dans lequel nous sommes...il me fait prendre compte de tellement de choses.

-Tu l'as déjà dit. Tu évites ma question Helen.

Elle baissa les yeux, coupable. Il eu un sourire. Il était content de retrouver une certaine intimité avec elle. Intimité qui avait été longuement mise de côté par la présence des deux autres hommes. Il se savait d'une moindre importance que les deux autres, mais espérait toujours. Espoir récompensé.

-Ashley...John...Moi, ma vie, mon travail, mes angoisses, ma réalité.

James ne s'attendait pas à ce que toute cette mésaventure réveille des pensées inexplicables chez Magnus...

-Je repense à avant, lorsque j'étais enceinte, lorsque j'hésitais entre m'en débarrasser ou la garder avec moi...

-Les adolescents se posent souvent des questions.

Elle leva le regard vers lui.

-Oui...et d'ailleurs, pourquoi sembles-tu moindrement atteint ?

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage habituellement sérieux du détective. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Je suis atteint aussi, mais je dois avouer que c'est d'un niveau bien plus faible que le vôtre.

-Pourquoi ?

Il détourna le regard et soupira.

-J'ai déjà trop d'agents chimiques dans le corps...

Helen regarda ce qui devait être l'emplacement de la machine sous la veste de son ami. Elle se colla contre son torse pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là.

-Désolée...

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux doux de sa compagne de cellule.

-Ce n'est pas grave Helen.

Elle s'appuya sur lui et ferma les yeux un moment.

-J'ai des regrets. Sur le passé. J'ai des regrets, sur mon présent. Je ne sais plus James...Qu'arrivera-t-il à ma fille si je devais disparaître ? Qu'arrivera-t-il de ma fille si je devais être prise et détourné de mon but, de mon idéal ?

James fronça les sourcils, commençant à comprendre ce qui arrivait, mais préféra jouer le jeu.

-Je serai toujours là pour ta fille Helen. Tu le sais très bien.

-Tu ne seras pas toujours là James ! Elle est grande, mais si impulsive, si fragile. Elle ne le paraît pas, mais elle l'est. Tout pourrait lui arriver si je ne suis plus là. Elle pourrait m'être prise, être tuée.

La voix de la jeune Magnus allait dans les aiguë alors que des larmes commençaient à perler le rebord de ses beaux yeux.

-Et même si tu restais en vie assez longtemps, même si tu vivais plus vieux que moi, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais la protéger.

Elle s'était redressée entretemps. James avait oublié à quel point les jeunes pouvaient faire mal sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tu peux à peine marcher...

Elle éclata en sanglot, paniquée, totalement dépassée par ses craintes. James regarda les couvertures. Helen avait raison, il le savait. Il pouvait à peine marcher, alors courir... Il le pouvait, mais moins que les humains en santé et normaux. Le prix de l'intelligence et de l'attirance pour l'immortalité. Il ne l'avait voulu que pour veiller sur Helen.

-Alors de là à protéger une guerrière comme Ashley...Oh mon dieu James, j'ai si peur.

Laissant sa dignité par terre, il la serra doucement dans ses bras.

-Elle ira très bien, calme-toi Helen.

-J'y arrive pas ! Je vois des images dans ma tête, des images d'Ashley...seule, détruite parce que je n'ai pas pu la sauver à temps...

Elle se réfugia contre lui, il la laissa pleurer sur son épaule, le regard dans le vague.

**0000000000**

Will et Henry avaient assisté l'échange, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Premièrement, voir leur patron dans un tel état de détresse ce n'était pas tous les jours, mais si en plus il s'agissait d'une adolescente complexée...

-Hm...j'imagine qu'il serait temps qu'on planche sur le problème, fit remarquer Will, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour le docteur qui se prenait tout sans jamais broncher. Aurait-il eu la même patience et le même calme ? Non, certainement pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'autre faisait pour se laisser descendre sans réagir. Peut-être était-il habitué. Avec les amis qu'il avait...

-J'ai demandé à BigGuy de s'occuper des particules élémentaires. Il veut que l'on reste ici pour les surveiller. Il va falloir apporter un laboratoire dans la salle de surveillance. Ça ne sera pas trop difficile, mais ça va ralentir le processus de recherche.

Will se tourna vers le loup-garou, songeur.

-Il va falloir trouver bientôt...

-Certes...car j'ai peur que les effets soient irréversibles si nous n'intervenons pas à temps.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Le doc va en entendre parler...

**00000000000000000**

Helen s'était finalement rendormit. Sortant de ses couvertures, l'homme se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre de leur cellule et regarda l'intérieur du sanctuaire. Ils avaient été enfermés comme les Anormaux qu'ils étaient. Le docteur eu une pensée pour la pauvre jeune femme qui voyait les effets de la toxine l'envoyer dans un monde de complexité et de questionnement. Cette étape était obligatoire, il le savait, mais ça lui serrait le coeur de savoir concrètement ce que l'on pensait de lui.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Ce bruit venait...de la vitre. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Ashley. Il eu un sourire qui sortit plutôt faible.

-Bon matin James...

-Bonjour Ashley.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence.

-Merci de veiller sur ma mère. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Il fut subitement mal à l'aise.

-Tu écoutais ?

-J'étais venu voir comment elle allait et j'ai entendu.

Il soupira un moment, puis la jeune femme appuya sa main contre la vitre.

-Tu es toujours là pour nous. Je sais que tu le seras encore pendant longtemps. Je n'ai aucune crainte là-dessus.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire.

-J'étais aussi venue pour dire que le repas aura du retard.

Elle repartit sur le coup. Il la suivit du regard, attendri. Il se tourna vers l'intérieur et regarda l'un après l'autre ses compagnons de cellule. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble ainsi et c'était une bonne chose. Comme une mauvaise chose. Les anciennes rengaines pouvaient revenir à tout moment et il n'était pas immunisé. Sa vieille rancoeur à l'égard de John semblait refaire surface et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Sincèrement.

Des gémissements lourds de sommeil lui parvinrent alors que le chat-vampire se réveillait en s'étirant d'une manière plus que féline. Le docteur eu un sourire, puis son regard croisa celui de John. Il essaya de se refaire une contenance, ne souhaitant pas que son ami voit son hésitation. Il les salua tous les deux, puis alla s'asseoir à la petite table, se disant que ça risquait d'être long avant qu'ils ne sortent d'ici. Il n'avait plus le coeur au jeu...

* * *

Will: Coup de déprime...

Henry: M'ouais...tu deviens dark là, reprend-toi !

Kei: Allez jouer ailleurs et fichez-moi la paix -_-

Henry et Will: Oui chef...

Kei: Non mais -_-


	10. Phase 10

_Je ne promet rien pour ce chapitre. Cette fanfiction prendra bientôt fin je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de misère. Au pire, d'autres os humoristiques suivront peut-être, sait-on jamais._

_Merci d'avoir lu et de lire encore. Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient restées..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Delirium – Phase 10**

Si John remarqua le malaise de James, il n'en dit mot alors que tous s'avançait vers la table. Leur préoccupation de la matinée: manger. Ils avaient tous extrêmement faim. Will cru bon de leur dire par interphone que la faim exacerbée faisait partie des effets secondaires probables de la toxine. Annonce qui fit froncer les sourcils de plus d'un. Effets secondaires...

-C'est nouveau ça...bougonna le vampire-chat en soupirant. Depuis quand cette toxine a des effets secondaires ?

-Depuis maintenant j'imagine, rétorqua John froidement avec une logique implacable...mais totalement plausible.

-Rien de grave, ajouta James, ce n'est que de la faim après tout.

-Peut-être...mais s'il y en a d'autres ?

-Alors je me ferais une joie de te faire disparaître de ce monde afin de t'épargner toutes ces horreurs. Content ?

Le vampire grogna au commentaire qu'il jugea malsain de la part de John. Il préféra ne rien répliquer et se cantonner à son silence. Ça évitait ainsi une guerre et il trouvait d'ailleurs que la majorité de ses membres s'était assez fait massacrer par l'Éventreur. Une petite pause syndicale lui ferait le plus grand bien. Après tout, trop de journées en compagnie de cet homme tuait les dernières cellules vivantes de son organisme. Il avait hâte de sortir, mais vraiment hâte de sortir. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ces oreilles et de cette queue, toutes trois particulièrement gênantes. Le paradis reviendrait après cet emprisonnement. Enfin...si ces trois-là évitaient d'en reparler bien entendu.

Au bout d'un moment, on leur servit, enfin, rapidement à manger afin d'éviter tout contact inutile. On ne savait pas encore s'ils étaient toujours contagieux ou pas, mais personne ne souhaitait prendre de chance. Surtout après avoir vu tout ce qui pouvait se passer lorsqu'une personne était sous l'emprise d'une telle plaie.

Les quatre adolescents se jetèrent quasiment sur la nourriture, affamés. James agit avec un peu plus de douceur, n'ayant guère le même appétit que ses compagnons. Helen et sa « gentillesse » l'avaient quelque peu refroidit. Il n'était plus sûr de rien...

-J'ai le goût de jouer...annonça Helen qui, étrangement, ne surprit au final...personne.

-À quoi? Fit Nikola qui semblait intéressé à une nouvelle perspective pour se changer les idées dans cette salle où il n'y avait réellement rien d'autre à faire. À moins que taper sur sa nemesis compte dans les choix de réponses.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'aime pas y penser le ventre vide.

John évita de dire qu'il préférait ne pas y penser le ventre plein. Surtout si l'on prenait en compte toute les choses dites et faites depuis le début de leur emprisonnement. Non...sincèrement...valait mieux avoir l'estomac solide ou bien rien à recracher. Il soupire un moment, se disant que de toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Avec Helen en tête de bataillon, ils étaient tous condamnés à suivre plus ou moins ses désirs. D'ailleurs, en bons gentlemen, le choix était encore plus réduit.

-On peut essayer un jeu plus sérieux ? Demanda John.

Même les adolescents ont leurs phases un peu plus matures. Du moins...tout dépendant du caractère de base évidemment. Malgré tout, Nikola et John était les deux plus immatures dans le groupe. Ne serait-ce que pour leurs bagarres incessantes pour le coeur d'Helen. Pas que James n'aurait pas participer...il s'était plutôt effacé en toute logique. Qui voudrait de lui ?

Helen sembla réfléchir à la proposition de l'Éventreur, en même temps qu'elle engloutissait ce que James étiqueta de grande bouchée.

-Hum...oui...j'imagine que ça pourrait se faire.

James était bien curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait se jouer sérieusement avec ceux-là ? Rien de ce qu'il connaisse. Il verrait bien ce que la jeune femme avait en tête. Il jugerait après.

-Hum...je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Malgré les trois paires d'yeux curieux, elle ne pipa mot sur ce qu'elle avait trouver comme plan machiavélique. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les hommes qui ne savaient plus réellement à quoi s'attendre de la part d'Helen. À tout sûrement, mais ce tout justement les terrifiait.

-Vous saurez après manger.

Clair. Les trois hommes firent donc honneur à leur nourriture. Deux pensant au calvaire qui approchait et l'autre repensant à sa discussion avec Magnus, mère et fille. Il ne savait plus tellement quoi penser de la relation qui le liait avec Helen, ni de celle très paternel qu'il entretenait avec Ashley. Voir son éternelle amie en adolescente n'avait pas que des points positifs, il s'en rendait compte.

-Alors ? Fit Nikoa qui venait de déposer ses ustensiles, ayant apparemment finit de se livrer à son activité pourtant pas favorite.

-C'est pas tout le monde qui a finit ! Objecta la jeune femme.

James sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Il eu un petit sourire d'excuse et repoussa son assiette.

-En fait...j'ai terminé aussi. Je n'ai plus faim.

Nikola ne s'en formalisa pas, Helen s'en inquiéta un peu et John fronça les sourcils. Ce fut surtout le regard du dernier que l'ancien détective essaya d'éviter.

-Alors on peut jouer !

La déclaration du vampire fit sautiller le chef de Sanctuaire Principal. Un autre jeu alors. Les deux autres soupirèrent en choeur, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. D'ailleurs, le comportement de James commençait sérieusement à intriguer l'Éventreur qui préféra éviter tout commentaire en présence des deux autres. Il y avait de ces choses que le tueur comprenait qu'aucun n'aurait pu comprendre.

-Maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas Jimmy ?

-Pour digérer ?

-Tu presque rien manger de toute façon...aller ! On joue !

Helen sautilla jusqu'à son armoire et fouilla un moment à l'intérieur sous le regard des trois hommes silencieux. Ils se demandaient bien quel jeu pouvait se trouver là. Ou ils ne voulaient pas le savoir. C'était selon.

-On va jouer à placer la queue de l'âne !

Elle sortit fièrement un âne en carton qu'elle colla au mur, puis elle sortit aussi des queues d'âne. Queues qui pouvaient être placées sur l'âne grâce à une punaise. Nikola hausse un sourcil, John eu un sourire sadique et James fut soulagé qu'au final, leur jeu allait être plutôt relaxant. Pour lui du moins, car il avait en tête que l'Éventreur allait certainement être tenté de faire un mauvais coup au vampire. Comme toujours. Et ça étonnerait personne. Évidemment. Nikola s'avança, joyeux. D'accord, ce nouveau jeu était étrange, mais serait certainement très amusant.

-Qui commence ? Demande James, sérieux.

En voyant les trois têtes se tourner vers lui, il comprit rapidement le message. Il allait commencer. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais ça ne lui tentait pas non plus. Soupirant, il laissa Jack lui bander les yeux, le laissa le tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis s'avança vers ce qu'il croyait être le mur. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta, et analysa son environnement. À l'écoute, il resta un long moment immobile.

-Tu prends racine ou quoi ?

Jack écrasa le pied de Tesla avec agacement alors que James souriait, satisfait, tournant les talons pour revenir sur ses pas.

-Aie ! Mais quoi encore !

-Tu vois pas que c'était une façon pour lui de se diriger ? Grogna John en ayant la subite envie de lui écraser l'autre pied alors qu'Helen retenait un rire. James arrive devant la feuille de l'âne, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau. À l'affut de tout changement dans l'air, il bougeait la queue et finit par la planter lorsqu'il ressentit une émotion un peu plus forte. Ressentit était un bien grand mot, mais disons qu'il avait su lire dans les tensions qu'il pouvait ressentir en arrière de lui. Lorsqu'il ôta le bandeau, il put remarquer que la queue n'était pas bien loin de l'arrière-train de l'animal. Elle était même dessus, mais légèrement décalée par rapport à l'emplacement exact.

-Pas mal, fit John avec un sourire. Pas mal dans sa langue voulait plutôt dire excellent étant donné le bon travail qu'avait effectué son ami...

-Merci.

John le fit à son tour et réussit à obtenir un résultat tout de même passable alors que Nikola lui colla la queue dans le visage, au grand bonheur de l'Éventreur qui ne pouvait qu'aimer ces fois où le vampire se trompait ou se faisait battre par une autre personne. La vie était si belle dans ces moments-là.

Lorsque vint le tour d'Helen, elle faillit la planter deux fois dans le museau, une fois hors de la page, une fois sur l'emplacement parfait, mais elle finit par la planter sur son ventre, provoquant de légers rires et sourires de la part des trois messieurs à ses côtés.

-Presque Helen, fit remarquer James avec un sourire.

-Mieux que Nikola certain, ajouta John avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh ça va oui !

La crise de colère du chaton ne fit broncher aucune des personnes présentes.

-Niko qui a perduuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-...

Le vampire en avait marre. Mais vraiment. Toujours lui qui était à la traîne. Il y avait pas un moyen de gagner un peu ? Avec l'Éventreur qui veillait sur le malheur de ses pieds, rien n'était plus incertain. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un complot qui le visait. Dans un acte purement enfantin, Nikola Tesla se vengea en lança un restant de petit-déjeuner au tueur le plus sadique de l'Angleterre...

00000000000

-Il veut mourir...

-Je suis sûr qu'il aime ça en fait se prendre la tête avec John Druitt.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Le labo était enfin installé, ce qui leur permettait de travailler en même temps que de surveiller la bande d'adolescent qui caracolaient dans leur cellule, mettant en danger toute personne saine d'esprit. Puisqu'il n'y en avait pas réellement, Will et Henry travaillant déjà pour Helen et étant donc immunisés, et bien il s'agissait d'un spectacle dont ils pouvaient profiter pleinement sans risque pour leur petite personne. Que demander de mieux ?

0000000000

Ce qui s'en suivit après le geste de Nikola fut des plus mémorables. Du moins pour James qui regardait la nourriture voler dans tout les sens alors qu'il avait subtilement reculer de la table afin d'éviter la folie furieuse des adolescents en puissance. Même Helen s'était mise à participer à sa grande surprise. Ce fut ce détail qui l'avertit que la toxine cessait de faire effet sur lui. Les deux produits chimique déjà présent en lui devait avoir diluer le tout, expliquant ainsi pourquoi il retrouvait peu à peu son sérieux habituel. Néanmoins, n'y pensant pas plus que ça, il souriait doucement devant la scène alors qu'un oeuf allait s'écraser en plein visage de Nikola qui renvoya pour la peine du pain beurré contre celui de John. John leur envoya de petites patates et les deux hommes lui lancèrent des fèves au lard. Un vrai désordre et heureusement pour James, personne pensa à se retourner vers lui pour l'inclure dans la bataille.

De toute manière, ils avaient l'air tellement concentré à être celui qui était le moins touché par toute cette nourriture qu'il ne craignait pas vraiment pour ça survit. S'asseyant confortablement, il assista sans gêne au spectacle.

-Vous êtes tous les deux immatures ! Fit Helen en lançant un bout de pain à Nikola.

-Dit celle qui vient de me balancer un pain, rétorqua le vampire en lui lançant à son tour un bout de salade.

0000000000

Lorsqu'Ashley pénétra dans la salle de surveillance, ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant la scène. C'était totalement grotesque.

0000000000

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflés. Quoique leur arrêt n'était pas du à l'essoufflement, mais plutôt à un manque de nourriture flagrant qui était maintenant éparpillée dans toute la pièce. Les « adolescents » haussèrent les épaules.

-Pas moi qui ramasse, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

James soupira, puis sourit. Il savait que bientôt la toxine cesserait de faire effet sur tout le monde...


End file.
